A Split Ended Road of Darkness
by wolfmistress13
Summary: S2 rewritten. Aya, daughter of a deceased Duke, has been erased from all records, along w/her family. She finds her old friends, Nunnally, Lelouch, and Suzaku, and helps Zero in S1. Now she battles on whether to follow her duty, or her heart. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is the first chapter of _A Split-Ended Road of Darkness. _. After many months of writing, I am finally proud to send this out to you guys! It really isn't as easy as you would think it would be! Hope you enjoy, and comments and flames are ALL welcome!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its creator. I only own this little fanfiction, and a few books.

**Chapter 1**

**Aya**

It has been a year since Zero, whose true identity was Lelouch Lamperouge, the lost son of the emperor of Britannia, had begun the Black Rebellion. He had promised me and his sister Nunnally a peaceful life when Britannia was defeated and the United States of Japan was created. Unfortunately, everything went horribly wrong and Lelouch died. Lelouch was the love of my life and Suzaku Kururugi was his best friend, as well as mine. Suzaku survived being shot by Lelouch, but he had shot and killed Lelouch himself. An imposter Zero has appeared recently, intent on carrying out Lelouch's plans.

Now, here I am, in the royal palace where Suzaku had said that there was a surprise waiting for me there.

"Suzaku-kun! What is it already?? Come on, tell me!" I begged. Suzaku smiled.

"Nope. You'll see it soon enough." He answered. I pouted.

"I hate surprises…" I muttered. Suzaku laughed.

"And you're as impatient as ever!" he added. I couldn't help but smile. We entered the royal doors where one of my new best friends, Prince Schneizel, sat there, waiting.

"Your highness." Suzaku said, kneeling. I curtsied and said the same.

"Oh, no need to that here!" Prince Schneizel said happily. Suzaku and I smiled. I saw Prince Schneizel nod his head slightly and Suzaku nodded back. He then made a small gesture and he and everyone left the room. The doors closed behind me when they left and I sighed.

"Okay, so do I get to find out what's this all about now, Shi-chan?" I said impatiently. When no one but Suzaku or one of Shi-chan's most trusted people were around, I was allowed to call him by his nickname.

"Ah, Aya-chan. You're as funny as ever." Shi-chan said, laughing. I blushed and couldn't help but smile again. I loved the way he laughed; It reminded me a little of Leloush's laugh.

"Well, I understand that this is no time for jokes for this." Shi-chan then said in an unnaturally serious voice, clearing his throat. He walked up to me, taking my hand. I could have sworn it was a tiny bit sweaty, and that he was turning a soft pink. I tried hard not to laugh, but I still didn't understand what was going on.

Suddenly, he surprised me by going down on one knee. I had never imagined a PRINCE kneeling for me. I was the one that always did the kneeling.

"Ayame Marcheta Flouriana," –I lifted my eyebrows when he said my full name-"Will you marry me?" Shi-chan said.

I stopped breathing for a moment. The seconds passed, and I couldn't believe the words I had just heard. I snapped out of it.

"Y…Yes!" I suddenly cried, embracing him tightly. I heard him exhale with relief. Apparently he had stopped breathing as well.

Everyone burst in with congratulations and joy. I began to cry with joy. Of course, Lelouch will always be my love, but he was dead, and I couldn't stay depressed forever.

I was finally happy.

**Lelouch**

The president and the other student council members watched the television intently. I smiled a little and walked up to see what had made them so excited.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"The Prince has asked someone for her hand! They're going to reveal her in a few minutes!" President said. I nodded, understanding how big this event was. I joined them. After all, this girl could be a good bargaining chip to get Nunnally back.

"The Prince's future wife is going to finally be revealed! The Prince will announce her right now!" the reporter exclaimed with excitement. I scoffed, quietly so no one would hear, as Prince Schneizel walked up to the podium.

"My fellow Britannians! As you now well know, I now have recently obtained a fiancé! I give you, Ayame Marcheta Flouriana!" he announced.

I held my breath in shock as Aya walked up to the podium, waving to the crowd and wearing a puffy, frilly, crimson dress.

What was Aya doing?! She was supposed to be dead!

"Hello, Britannia!" Aya cried. "I know that you mourn for Princess Euphemia's death, and are greatly perturbed by Princess Cornelia's disappearance, and I assure you, I will do my best to carry out what they had wanted for Britannia and…for the Japanese!"

"Had Prince Schneizel's fiancé just called the Elevens, Japanese?!" the reporter cried. The student council gasped in shock as well.

"I understand that Britannia has been angered because of my membership in the Black Knights, and many Japanese think of me as a traitor, but my only goal right now is to spread equality and justice throughout all of Britannia, and to create the United States of Japan once again!" Aya finished.

The crowd was silent for a few moments. All the sudden, a Japanese man cheered. Other Japanese began to join in, and soon, even all the Britannians began to cheer. The crowd suddenly rumbled with clapping, cheering, and whistling. Aya smiled.

"Thank you so much!!" she cried. "And just to add another small detail, Suzaku Kururugi will be my Knight of Honor!"

Everyone in the crowd cheered even louder, and the student council joined in as well, drowning out the crowd in the television. Everyone had known Suzaku as the Hero of Britannia. Well, except for the Japanese, of course.

Suddenly, Aya fell, a dark stain of blood seeping through her new cherry-red dress at her abdomen.

Someone had just shot her.

**Suzaku**

"AYA! HANG IN THERE!"

My cries were drowned out by the wails of Aya's new fans. I caught Aya as she fell and her crimson-red blood stained my white knight suit, but I didn't care. I looked at Aya's peaceful face, and the image of Princess Euphie flashed into my mind.

_NO! Euphie died! Aya will NOT die!_ My mind screamed. I began to feel the overwhelming anger towards the one who had shot her. Who was it? A Britannian? One of the Japanese? Or was it even…Zero?

I shuddered in anger at the thought of Lelouch having done this. But he didn't regain his memory…and wasn't Aya the love of his life?

It didn't matter for now. All that mattered was to put Aya in emergency care immediately and save her.

"Suzaku, go bring Aya to the infirmary! Now!" Prince Schneizel cried. I nodded and ran towards the palace. My legs screamed in protest as I sprinted about a mile, but I didn't stop. Aya's life was at stake right now…

I burst through the doors, where Earl Lloyd Asplund and Cécile Croomy waited, their faces shocked when they saw Aya in my arms.

"What happened, Suzaku-kun?!" Cécile cried.

"Aya-chan was shot after she gave her speech!! You need to save her!!" I yelled frantically. Cécile and I put Aya in surgery and after that, there was nothing we could do but hope the surgeon would save her life. I returned to Earl Lloyd.

"My my…This is just like when the Princess was shot…Do you think it could've been Zero?" the Earl asked. I shook my head.

"It's very unlikely. Maybe one of the Japanese was angry." I answered. Lloyd nodded.

"It's quite possible. It could have been a Britannian as well, since she used to be a member of the Black Knights." He said. I sighed.

"All that matters for the moment is that she survives the bullet." Cécile said, coming into the room. "She just went into cardiac arrest."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here is the second chapter! Hope you enjoy, and comments and flames are ALL welcome!!

_**Note:**_ Do you like Bleach? Come check out my other fanfiction, _The Lost Secrets of the Quincy_!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its creator. I only own this little fanfiction, and a few books.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

**Aya**

A sharp pain that lasted two seconds peirced my stomach, as if someone had just stabbed me. Those two seconds felt like two extremely long minutes, and then, nothing but darkness.

I couldn't see, feel, hear…Every one of my senses were cut off. Nothing but darkness.

The darkness lasted for what seemed like many hours. I couldn't tell the time of course. For all I knew, it could've been just a few seconds.

Suddenly, I was floating.

The darkness did not leave me, but somehow I felt like I was floating, higher and higher, drifting away…I heard Suzaku-kun calling my name…His voice seemed to be miles away…

Was I dying? I couldn't tell. Suzaku's voice disappeared soon enough. I wanted to call his name myself, to pull me back down to earth, but I couldn't force my mouth open. I wanted to cry, for I didn't want to die yet…

Suddenly, it struck me. If I died, I would see my beloved Lelouch again. I cheered up a little.

But what of Shi-chan? I've always wanted to be married, have many lovable children and have a wonderful family…And to change Britannia from the inside…

And Earl Lloyd…He had been teaching me about the mechanics of Knightmares…I had always wanted to create one of my own, one superior to the others…

And what about Nunnally? I knew she was still alive. She would hate for me to die…

And Suzaku…I keep getting this strange feeling everytime I think of him…

I really don't want to die.

**Lelouch**

I finally breathed, yet I was still in shock. Aya was Schneizel's fiancé. The moment she was shot, I felt as if the bullet had gone straight through me as well, a second stab in the heart.

I still had strong feelings for Aya. They had never left me. Finding out that she was engaged, and the fact that she was just shot; these affected me more than they should have. My knees grew weak, I felt like crumpling into a ball, crying. I stopped myself. No one knew that I was Zero besides Rolo. I knew that I was being watched carefully.

It was difficult not to show any emotion except for a little bit of surprise so I could look like the others, who had their memories of Aya completely erased. They didn't know Aya except for the fact that she was Britannian and used to be a part of the Black Knights. If I hadn't regained my memories, I wouldn't have been feeling this enormous amount of pain right then.

I left the room, trying to look uninterested and entered my own room. I closed the blinds, locked the door, and tears immediately flowed down my face. It was unnatural for me to shed tears, but this was the one exception.

I wished I could just die.

**Suzaku**

My tears stained my white suit even more as I sat beside Aya, who breathed through a tube. The cardiac arrest nearly killed her entirely, and she was technically "dead" for more than a minute. I wished for her to finally awaken and get better. She was steady for now…

I lifted my head when I heard the machine move. Aya had finally awakened.

"Oh, thank goodness!" I cried, taking Aya's hand. Aya gave me a weak smile.

"Suzaku-kun…" she said in an unnatural meek voice when the tube was removed from her mouth.

"Don't talk…It'll only make your chances of…surviving…go down…" I interrupted her.

"Suzaku-kun…You need to know…" She continued, refusing my plead for her to stop hurting herself by talking. "About Lelouch…And Euphie…"

I burst of furious rage flew through me, but a struggled to keep my face emotionless.

"Leloush loved Euphie like she was his true sister. When he used the Geass on her…It was a pure accident." She said. I looked at her questionably.

I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure what to say or do. I didn't know if she was just protecting Leloush…

"No." I said, determined. "You're wrong."

Aya's eyes grew sad. I stood up to leave.

"Suzaku-kun." She said. I turned.

"Revenge may tame your anger, but will release regret out of its cage." She said wisely. "Anyways, Lelouch is dead, so I don't think it really matters…"

I nodded slightly and left the room. I leaned against the door.

She didn't know that Lelouch was alive? Apparently, Prince Schneizel made sure no one would tell her so that she wouldn't break off the engagement and run off to find Lelouch.

I thought I heard Aya whimper behind the door.

**Aya**

I cried when Suzaku left. It was no use. Suzaku was determined to get his revenge. Nothing that even I could say would change his mind.

I remembered what my father taught me long ago, when my parents were still alive.

"**Revenge may be sweet at first, but it is exactly what starts wars." He had said.**

"**But what if you're avenging someone's death? I mean, it's bad if they did murder for no reason, right?" I asked.**

"**No. Yes, it is a crime to commit murder, but if you avenge someone, aren't you committing murder yourself?" my father answered. I pondered at the thought.**

"**Revenge is what awakens regret. You will understand someday…" my father finished, and he looked up at the sky…**

That was back when I was but a small child. Now I understood what father had meant. Suzaku may have killed Lelouch, but he must be beginning to regret it deeply. I would have only made it worse. Why oh why is it that I only make everything worse?!

**Lelouch**

I calmed myself in my room and heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called, masking my broken voice as best as I could.

"It's Rolo." Rolo's muffled voice answered.

I opened the door. Rolo didn't say anything about how I had left the room suddenly, or about my eyes, still shedding one or two tears.

I calmed myself down for a minute as Rolo patiently waited.

"What is it?" I finally asked.

"Nii-san, what are you planning to do now?" Rolo said.

"I don't know. I won't capture her yet. We'll just see how everything goes." I answered quickly.

"You still like her, don't you?" Rolo then asked. I bowed my head.

"Y...Yes." I answered. I knew it wasn't true. Aya was something more to me. Not like a sister, but she wasn't just any girl to me.

I loved her.

**Suzaku**

I collapsed into a chair, my hands covering my face. I knew it hurt Aya that she thought Lelouch was dead. He was a part of her, and she a part of him. I almost couldn't bear watching her suffer in pain like this. Something was strange between us, and I couldn't quite figure out what exactly it was…

"Suzaku-kun, are you alright?" Cécile asked. I sighed.

"Cécile, would you go check on Aya, please?" Lloyd asked. Cécile looked at him, confused, but obeyed.

"You're in love with Aya-chan, aren't you, Suzaku-kun?" Lloyd said. I stuttered and my head lifted up quickly.

"What?!" I cried. It couldn't be true! Aya was engaged! I didn't mind. I always thought of her as a sister, but…

"Do you think it is that impossible?" Lloyd asked, obviously enjoying all of this. I didn't answer.

Maybe he was right. After all, even though I was very happy for Aya when she got engaged, I did feel a small part of me that was filled with sadness.

And of course, when Aya got shot, all I cared was for her safety, holding her hand when she woke up…

Lloyd was right.

I loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here is the third chapter! Finally!!! Hope you enjoy, and comments and flames are ALL welcome!!

_**Note:**_ Do you like Bleach? Come check out my other fanfiction,** _The Lost Secrets of the Quincy_!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its creator. I only own this little fanfiction, and a few books.

**_Another Note:_** Sorry about taking so long. My computer came in contact with a virus, and everything was erased. Luckily, my handy flashdrive held my life, along with all my fanfictions, including this one! Since my computer is still recovering, and the CD to Microsoft Office has run away, I do not have MS Word on my computer. I do not know when I will post Chapter 4, but I hope to do it very soon. Anyway, enjoy!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

**Aya**

I smiled at Cecile as she checked my vitals.

"Well, it seems that you're going to be alright for now." She told me. I smiled even wider. I could feel some color returning to my cheeks, and Cecile's hand didn't feel burning hot against mine. The danger was over.

I heard Suzaku shout an exclamation in the other room. What was going on? I looked at Cecile with many questions in my eyes.

"Don't worry." She said, smiling. "Lloyd just surprised Suzaku. He's the same as always…"

I laughed. Cécile smiled, knowing it was a good sign. My stomach pained me a little, but I didn't care. I knew I was going to be okay.

Cécile returned to the room where Lloyd and Suzaku were waiting. I heard Cécile explain that I was going to get all better with nothing but a tiny scar.

"Thank goodness!" I heard Suzaku say. Lloyd, Cecile, and Suzaku came into the room.

"So, good thing you survived! Now we can finish up that project we were working on!" Lloyd cried out cheerfully. I smiled and Cécile helped me sit up.

"What project?" Suzaku asked, confused.

"Oh…Earl Lloyd and I were working on a new Knightmare…for me…" I answered uncertainly.

"What?! Aya, it's dangerous out on the battlefield!" Suzaku cried, not angrily, but in horror. I sighed.

"Suzaku-kun, Princess Cornelia had her own Knightmare. I used to be just one rank below Zero. I'm perfectly capable enough-"

"You know Princess Cornelia disappeared! And it won't be the same this time! Some Britannians will still think of you as a traitor! They might attack you!" Suzaku interrupted.

I stopped. Suzaku was right, but I wasn't weak.

"Suzaku, I'm not the same weak girl that you knew eight years ago. I still will need you to protect me, but this time, I'm going to be the one in the frontlines. Anyways, you have no right to give me orders. I've outranked you." I said firmly. Suzaku stopped, not saying another word.

"I beg your pardon for my boldness." He said. I realized what I had done.

"Suzaku! Wai-"

"Aya-chan, let him go for now." Lloyd said in a serious voice. I shut my mouth.

"I'm such an idiot." I told myself. We didn't talk for a little while after that.

**Lelouch**

Nunnally is the governor of Area 11. Suzaku had tried to trick me into revealing the fact that I have my memories back by forcing me to talk to Nunnally, but Rolo used his Geass so I could explain to her quickly. Apparently Suzaku thinks my memories are still gone. This happened a few days before Aya's appearance.

Now, a few days after Aya was shot, Nunnally appeared on the news. I plan to capture Nunnally. I know Britannia is trying to use her to make the Japanese happy. Once her usefulness has expired, she will be tossed as if she was trash. I shake with fury as I think about it. I will NOT let that happen.

After creating a diversion, I quickly slipped into the flying ship to find Nunnally. I found her quickly. She was in an inside garden, and to my surprise, Aya stood next to her.

"Zero?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes." Aya said, her voice threatening. I was taken aback by her tone.

"Zero, are you here to kill us, like you did Clovis and Euphie?" Nunnally asked. I stopped walking towards them. Aya stiffened.

"But could you give us a moment?" Nunnally continued. "W-We think you're wrong."

"Britannia is the one that's wrong." I said. "The Emperor believes that power is of absolute value. Do you both agree with that belief as well?"

Aya glared at me. Nunnally put her hand on Aya's.

"That's…" Nunally began to say.

"Governor Nunnally, you are just being used." I continued.

"Since my eyes and legs are impaired, that I would garner sympathy from the public?" Nunally answered. I looked at her, slightly surprised.

"No. I volunteered." She finished. My eyes widened. Aya's narrowed as she saw me stiffen.

"You volunteered?" I asked.

"Correction. WE both volunteered. My engagement was not arranged. I was asked personally, and I said yes." Aya said, squeezing Nunnally's hand tightly. Nunnally squeezed back.

"We believe this world can be changed in a more peaceful, gentle manner." Aya then said firmly. "That is why, both Nunnally and I will succeed Euphie's will, and once again, establish the Special Administrative Region of Japan-"

"You will revive it?!" I cried.

"Zero, won't you participate in it, as well?" Nunally added, reaching her hand out invitingly towards me. Aya looked at her, shocked.

I backed up, remembering Euphie making the same gesture when she tried to convince me to help her re-establish Japan.

"We can do this again…all humans can…" Nunally continued.

What should I do? I can't reveal Zero's identity to Nunnally, nor was this the right time to reveal myself to Aya. But to forcefully drag them away…would be going against both of their wills…

Suddenly, something crashed in.

**Suzaku**

I crashed into the garden in the Lancelot.

"Suzaku?!" Zero cried. He ran towards Nunnally and Aya.

"Come with me!" he cried.

"Nunnally! Aya!" I yelled.

Nunnally's head snapped up at me. Aya looked at me.

"Suzaku…" Aya said. Tears flowed down her face.

"Suzaku!" Nunnally cried. Zero was blown away by the wind.

"Suzaku!" Nunnally cried again, reaching towards me.

"Suzaku!!" Aya cried even louder, reaching towards me as well. I landed in front of them.

"Were you scared?" I asked. Zero grunted loudly as he was blown even farther away.

"Sorry, you're both safe now." I continued, picking them both up. I began to fly off, when I saw Zero being blown away right under me. I looked straight at his mask, not able to see his face.

_Zero, now's not…_ I thought. I then flew away.

"NUNNALLY!!!" Zero yelled behind me.

I could've sworn Nunnally turned her head at the sound of his yell.

And Aya did as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here is the fourth chapter! Hope you enjoy, and comments and flames are ALL welcome! Sorry for not posting for over a year now ;.; I have been very busy. But I finished the whole fanfiction, so posting it should be much easier now.

_**Note:**_ Do you like Bleach? Come check out my other fanfiction, _The Lost Secrets of the Quincy_!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its creator. I only own this little fanfiction, and a few books.

**Chapter 4**

**Aya**

The day after Suzaku rescued Nunnally and me from Zero, Nunnally was inaugurated as the new governor of Area 11.

"I am pleased to meet you all." Nunnally began her speech. "I am the 87th successor to the throne of Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia. I shall be replacing Duke Calares, who passed away earlier, and assume the position of Area 11's governor. I cannot see or walk properly, that is why I ask for everyone's help. So, I look forward to working with everyone."

She bowed as she said the last sentence. She then continued.

"This is rather early, but I would like to ask everyone's cooperation with something." She said. Suzaku looked at her. I smiled inside, for I knew what she was going to say next.

"Future Princess Ayame and I would like to re-establish the Special Administrative Region of Japan." She said. Suzaku turned, shocked. He looked at me. I smiled and gave him a nod.

"Preposterous…"

"A thing that others don't even dare to mention!"

The crowd in front of us was full of Britannian nobles. They murmured amongst themselves in disapproval. I tried hard not to laugh.

"Inside the Special Administrative Region of Japan, Britannians and Numbers will be treated equally, and Elevens will regain their names as "Japanese." Nunnally continued without backing down. "In the past, unfortunate happenings took place in the Special Administrative Region of Japan. But I believe its aim is true…"

Suzaku stopped staring at us and looked towards the crowd. I could tell that inside, he was proud of our doing.

"…that of an equal and gentle world…" Nunnally continued. "I would like to ask everyone from the Black Knights to take part of Japan, as well."

I closed my eyes for a moment. Nunnally was right about letting this second Zero join Japan. Maybe he will stop trying to pretend to be Lelouch, the original Zero. I opened my eyes again.

"If we can admit to our mistakes, then we will be able to do this again. That is what I believe." Nunnally finally finished.

"You surprised me, Nunnally." Suzaku said as we left. He pushed Nunnally's wheelchair.

"You too, Aya." Suzaku said, looking at me. "That…you want to re-establish Japan…"

"Suzaku…what Euphie tried to accomplish wasn't wrong, right?" Nunnally asked, reaching over and touching Suzaku's hand.

"Right. Euphie wasn't the one who was wrong." Suzaku answered. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his.

"Then you see what we're trying to do." I said, touching both their hands, Nunnally then removed hers, and I too, but I kept my arm around his.

And I had no idea why.

**Lelouch**

After leaving the gym before Nunnally finished her speech, I went on a train. I looked up from where I sat and saw two children, an older brother and a younger sister, looking out the window. Another girl, who looked as old as the older brother, ran up to them, laughing. I looked up at the ceiling and saw a poster of Zero.

Neither of them were needed anymore…Whether it was Zero or my battle.

I looked at my cell phone as it rang. "Q-1" appeared on the screen. It was Karen calling. I broke the phone in half and threw it out the window.

I used my Geass to remove everyone from the car I was in. I wanted to be alone.

All this time, I've been doing this for Nunnally's sake, yet...

All of the sudden, the televisions all had the broadcast of Nunnally's speech. I stood up, surprised. The train stopped at the next stop and I backed off of it, my face frozen in shock. I bumped into someone, and his magazines fell. They all had images of Nunnally and Aya. I then ran. All there was were posters of Aya and Nunnally.

I…can't…

I walked into an alley where a Britannian had thugs who were Elevens and they were beating up another Eleven. They looked at me as I walked to them.

"A Britannian?"

"A student?"

They spat those words at me.

"Japanese people devouring other Japanese…and that by becoming dogs of Britannians…" I began to say. The Britannian chuckled.

"He said Japanese." He mocked. He then snapped his fingers.

"We don't need no sympathy from Britannians. We are Elevens." Said a thug as they all surrounded me.

"Damn school boy, we don't need people talking shit about what we do for a job." Said another.

"They are happy about the fact they are being used by me, school boy." The Britannian said, walking up to me. He brushed his hand against my face.

"Don't touch me, you worm!" I threatened.

"What?" the Britannian said, backing up.

"Do some push-ups." I ordered using the Geass.

"Okay." He said. He obeyed. As he counted his push-ups, the thugs looked at him in disbelief.

"Mr. Korchak, what are you doing?" one asked. I ordered the rest of the thugs to do other silly actions. I then laughed maniacally.

I picked up the Refrain that was dropped and walked away to a construction site. No one was there. I sat down on a box and put the refrain shot at my arm.

"You came here after all, eh?" a familiar voice said. I looked up to see Karen.

"This is where Zero…where you started everything…" she continued. "Lelouch, I have something…"

She stopped when she saw the Refrain.

"Ah, that's-"

"Refrain." I finished for her. "Karen, you know about this too, right? You can go back to the good ol' days…"

"Don't joke like that!" Karen interrupted. She took the Refrain from my hand and smashed it on the ground.

"So what if you failed once? Just think of another plan to get them back! Command us like you always do! Pilot a Knightmare? Or search for some sort of bait? I'll listen to anything you say!"

"Then…comfort me…" I ordered. I stood up and walked to her. She backed up a few steps.

"That's something women can do, right?"

I angled her face towards mine to kiss her. I leaned towards her…

"No!" She cried and slapped me. "Snap out of it, Lelouch! You're Zero right now! You carry the responsibility for showing us a dream! Then…keep your lie up until the very end! This time perform Zero's act…flawlessly!"

Tears began to stream down her face and my eyes widened at her words.

"Think about Aya! She was always your right hand! The only reason she accepted the engagement was because she thinks you're dead!" She yelled at last. I was too shocked to chase after her as she ran away.

I hoped the last thing she said was right.

**Suzaku**

"It's time." A voice told me in my mike. I closed my eyes for a few moments. I then opened them.

"Commence the attack!" I ordered. The ships around me fired off the missiles and I watched as the ship exploded.

"They should be trying to escape into the ocean again." I said. "Send our Portman-II's."

My order was obeyed quickly.

"ASROC, fire."

I went into the Lancelot and launched.

"Continue dropping depth charges. Do not break our siege formation." I then ordered.

"Confirmed torpedo launch noises. We have the position of the enemy ship." A soldier reported in my mike.

"The enemy ship is at point L14. Concentrate your attacks. Once they surface, I will capture them!" I ordered.

"Lord Kururugi, bubbles are-" a man said, then he cried out and all was silent from him.

"Bubbles?" I said in disbelief. All of the sudden, all the ships on the radar were lost.

"No way…A mass of bubbles from the deep sea?" I said, seeing the giant amount of bubbles.

"What's this, what's this? Reinforcements won't help this, Suzaku. Gather all remaining forces. Find the Black Kni-" Gino began to say.

"It's Zero! Zero is heading for us!" a soldier cried.

"This...is your answer?" I cried, aiming Lancelot's gun at Zero.

"Don't fire!" Zero cried. "Fire and you will be going against your Lord's will."

"What?" I said.

"I will accept Governor Nunnally's invitation. Yes, for the Special Administrative Region of Japan." Zero continued.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Zero shall command…that members of the Black Knights participate in the Special Administrative Region of Japan!" Zero finished.

"What?" a familiar voice cried. "Are you just talking crap?"

"AYA?" I cried.

Anya and Gino turned.

"Ah, so you decided to tag along!" Gino said cheerfully. "So your Knightmare is done?"

"Yes. I was supposed to only come if you guys are having trouble, but I came anyways." Aya said.

"Aya! What are you doing here?" I cried.

"Um, I think I already answered that…" Aya said.

"And what did you name the Knightmare?" Anya asked.

"Anya!" I protested. She was only encouraging Aya.

"Well, it was tough, but I found the perfect name." Aya answered.

"The name…is Euphemia."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its creator. I only own this little fanfiction, and a few books.

**Chapter 5**

**Aya**

Zero was put onto the ship that had survived the mysterious bubbles, and Suzaku finally shut up about me being there. After all, there wasn't going to be a fight today anyway.

"You're going to cooperate with the Special Administrative Region of Japan? That doesn't mean your sins can be erased, though." Suzaku threatened.

"Shut up Suzaku. This guy isn't the same Zero, remember? You got your revenge." I scolded him.

"Suzaku…" Gino warned.

"I know." Suzaku said. "We'll retreat for now."

The next day I waited for Suzaku to return from school. I wanted to do something with him to make him forgive me for coming along the day before.

I walked outside and saw him checking the Knightmares.

"Suzaku-kun!" I called cheerfully. He didn't hear me.

"Kururugi Suzaku, you traitor! Prepare to die!" a soldier who was an Eleven cried. He ran towards Suzaku, a knife ready.

"SUZAKU!" I screamed, running towards him. I ran in the middle of him and the soldier protectively.

"Aya!" he cried and pushed me away. He flipped the soldier over onto the ground. I tripped and fell, banging my head on one of the Knightmares. Suzaku kneeled next to me.

"Aya! I'm sorry! I tried to get you out of the way so you wouldn't get hurt and-"

"I'm fine." I said, putting a finger over his mouth. "My head just hurts a little."

It was more than just a little. My head hurt like hell. But I didn't want Suzaku feeling guilty. Blood trickled from my forehead down the middle of my face. I began to feel light-headed.

"I guess that was stupid." I said as Suzaku took out a handkerchief and began to wipe the blood away.

"I'll say. What exactly were you planning to do?" Suzaku asked. I shrugged.

"'Guess I didn't think ahead. You know how I always sucked at chess." I said. Suzaku laughed, but then grew a little sad.

"Oh…" I knew why. He was thinking about Lelouch. I looked away, afraid that I might cry.

"Lord Kururugi, are you injured?" two other soldiers cried, running towards us.

"I'm alright." Suzaku said. "But could you get a medical team down here? Miss Ayame hit her head and the blood is not stopping."

"Yes sir!" the soldiers said. One took the traitor away; the other went for the team.

"Honestly, Suzaku, I'm fine…" I complained. I stood up and began to walk towards the palace.

All of the sudden, I fell to my knees, struggling to breathe.

"Aya!" Suzaku cried. I clutched where I had been shot. It began to hurt terribly.

"Help…" I begged and then shivered. I tried hard to breathe, but my lungs closed up. Suzaku's hands held my shoulders.

I then collapsed and went unconscious.

**Lelouch**

"Yes, I suspected that would happen, so I have already sent Shinozaki Sayoko." Diethard reported.

"I see, well done, Diethard." I said. "You are superior after all. You stand out among people, a talented person with no peer."

"Thank you very much!" Diethard cried. "It is an honor! Shall we proceed in a manner you suggest for future arrangements?"

"Indeed." I answered. "Our tactical objective may have changed, but the strategic one has not. I'm counting on you."

I hung up and closed my phone.

"You haven't forgotten your promise, right?" Rolo reminded me again.

"Yeah. I will protect this academy, this place where you belong, and this place that houses our everyday lives. However, I will deny this deceptive rule of Britannia." I answered.

"I will help you because there is something I need to protect. If your cover is blown, then this academy would be gone, too."

"Ah, and V.V.-" I began. Rolo nodded.

"Yes, I would be killed as a traitor." He said.

"That time would be my end, as well."

"We share the same destiny, don't we…?"

Someone then came in through the door.

"Forgive me." Mrs. Villeta said as she came in. "Club activities went a bit long. What do you need from me, Zero?"

"Please, Ma'm. You'll blow my cover like that." I said pleasantly.

"Ah, what is it, Lelouch?" Mrs. Villeta said, correcting herself.

"Do you wish to meet Ohgi?" I asked. Mrs. Villeta gasped.

**Suzaku**

"Seems he likes you, Anya." I said as I walked towards Anya. Arthur purred as Anya petted him. Aya came with me, leaning on my shoulder. Although she was supposed to be resting after the attack she had, she somehow convinced me into letting her go outside. She was getting good at winning arguments lately.

"Japanese clothing?" Anya asked when she saw my clothes.

"Yeah. I always wear this during my training." I answered.

"You should see how tense he gets!" Aya teased me, poking my side with her finger. I rolled my eyes at her in response.

"Does it bring back memories of Japan?" Anya asked.

"Who knows…I had my good memories." I said, looking off into the distance. I helped Aya sit down.

"Lord Kururugi, there you are." A soldier suddenly said, coming towards us.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We need your signature for something." The soldier said. "It's an order for capital punishment on the Eleven that assaulted you. With the acknowledgement of a person with a rank of Rounds or higher, the order will be carried out."

I took the clipboard and took a look at it. It would be a tough decision…I knew that the Eleven's approach had been wrong, but nothing truly bad happened…

Aya bowed her head as she heard the soldier explain. She didn't like the sound of it at all.

"Umm…Lord Kururugi?" the soldier asked impatiently. Anya walked up and took the clipboard out of my hand.

"I'm a Rounds as well." She said, signing the sheet.

"Yes, that wouldn't be a problem then." The soldier said. "Excuse me."

The soldier left.

"Suzaku." Anya said. I looked at her. "Are you…a masochist?"

Aya glared at Anya.

"You enlisted in Area 11 knowing you would be hated. You are the hero of the Numbers. You are the man who betrayed Japan. You are Zero's enemy. This is the defendant's block. Jealousy and hatred will kill you." Anya explained, ignoring Aya.

"I don't care about wanting others to understand my actions. I don't need that anymore." I answered. "Someone understood me in the past. Besides, I have been a sinner from the very beginning."

"Hey, you three." Gino said at the steps. Aya stood up too fast, so she fell back on the seat.

"Damn it." She cursed.

"Hey, princesses aren't supposed to curse." I said, helping her up.

"The call we've been waiting for has finally arrived." Gino continued. He came and helped me help Aya.

"It's from Zero." Gino finished. I scoffed quietly. Aya glared.

"I take it when you said 'you three', he wants me as well, huh?" Aya said angrily.

"Actually, he wanted to relay a message to you during the call tonight, so, yes." Gino said.

"Umm, is it really okay for me to be here?" Cecile asked uncertainly in the room where the call was supposed to be. She was dressed in a revealing ball gown.

"You wanted to see Zero, no?" Lloyd teased.

"But…" Cecile began.

"Forgive us." I said. "Everyone else is busy with preparations for the Special Administrative Region."

"Indeed, this isn't something we can make public." Cecile answered.

"Even so, what of your clothing?" Ms. Romeyer said disapprovingly.

"Y-Yes! I'll be careful!" Cecile said nervously.

"Seems we're being connected." Lloyd interrupted.

"Three Knights of the Round members. And even the future princess is here!" Zero said, coming onto the screen. Aya glared at him.

"However, I do not see the presence of the governor." Zero continued.

"This is a talk between officials." I said. "And Future Princess Ayame is only here because we have decided to honor your small request."

"I've gotta ask…Are you the same person as the previous Zero? Or…" Lloyd asked. I panicked. Aya didn't need to know Lelouch was alive. I looked at her, but she seemed to have not heard the question.

"Zero's entity shouldn't be measured by his identity but rather by his actions." Zero answered.

"Aha, philosophical, eh?" Lloyd said, impressed.

"Have the Black Knights come to a consensus?" Gino asked. "Since you said that you'd participate in the Special Administrative Region of Japan…"

"I have prepared a movement of a million people." Zero said.

"One million?" Cecile gasped.

"You're telling the truth, right?" I asked.

"But, I have a condition." Zero said. "I want you to overlook me."

"Wh-"

"Although, I'm sure you have to prepare something for the public." Zero continued. "How about you say that Zero has been exiled from the country?"

"What about the Black Knights?" I asked.

"He's going to throw them away in order to protect his own life." Lloyd explained. "If they were to find out, you'd probably be lynched within your own organization."

Aya glared at Zero again. "The previous one would never have done that…" she said too quietly for anyone but me to hear.

"That is why I'm talking with you in private, so to not get killed." Zero said.

"I'd like to murder you myself." Aya muttered under her breath. I threw her a look, making her sigh and remain silent.

"Boring…" Anya said.

"Article 12, Item 8 of the Area law extensions. If we use that, then the governor will have the power to execute a sentence of exile on him." Ms. Romeyer explained.

"Ms. Romeyer!" I complained. "You want to let Zero go?"

"I merely provided the legal interpretation." Ms. Romeyer said calmly.

"What do you say?" Zero asked. "You may announce it at the ceremony. For your sake…"

"It's not a bad deal, indeed. If the leader escapes, then all the Eleven terrorists will disintegrate in midair." Gino said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"But, a criminal…" I began.

"I guess we could do it…" Aya said. Everyone looked at her, shocked.

"If it means he can stop this act, then it's fine by me." She explained.

"Oh, and Future Princess Ayame." Zero said. Aya looked at the screen.

"I hope that wound of yours gets better. I heard about you having trouble breathing. I will be looking forward to seeing you at the ceremony." Zero said in a fake sounding kind voice. Aya scoffed at him.

After negotiating with officials, we decided that it was best if Zero was exiled from the country.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sixth chapter. Finally. Sorry for the neglect ;.;

**_Note:_** Do you like Bleach? Come check out my other fanfiction, _The Lost Secrets of the Quincy_!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its creator. I only own this little fanfiction, and a few books.

**Chapter 6**

**Aya**

"I see." Nunnally said. "I cannot pardon sins all by myself."

"Nunnally, you must know that you will never be by yourself." I told her. "We'll always be there for you."

"Here, please take it. You two light it together." Nunnally said, giving me and Suzaku a candle. Euphie's name was on it.

"Oh, Nunnally…" I said, tears in my eyes.

"I wrote it properly, right? Euphie's name." Nunnally asked. Suzaku and I smiled.

We lit it and Suzaku put it in the water. He stopped for a moment.

"What is it?" Nunnally said. I kneeled next to Suzaku. I saw what it was and smiled.

"It appears that someone other than us mourned for Euphie's death, as well." Suzaku said.

"I see." Nunnally said. "Someone other than us…Thank goodness…"

The next day was the day we were going to exile Zero.

"Won't there be a revolt?" I heard Suzaku say on his mike next to me. I really hoped there wouldn't be. Someone responded, but I could not hear it.

"To all Japanese, I welcome you to the Special Administrative Region of Japan." Nunnally began. "I am extremely happy that so many of you have gathered here. Please lend me your hand in creating a new page in history."

"Before we begin the ceremony, we shall announce the conditions we confirmed with Zero first." Ms. Romeyer announced. "All imperial citizens participating in the Special Administrative Region of Japan will have their offenses reduced one level. Level C criminals or below will have a stay of execution."

As Ms. Romeyer read the list, my wound began to pain me again. I ignored it for a bit, but soon it became unbearable.

"Suzaku." I whispered. Suzaku understood immediately. A soldier took me to a tent where I could lay down. I was given a glass of water, which I drank quickly, and then I fell asleep.

I woke abruptly when I heard the soldiers hurry past my tent. I peeked outside. Smoke had arisen. When it cleared, there were a million Zeros.

"What the-?" I began. Suddenly, a shadow passed over me. I looked up.

And I knew the true Zero was right in front of me.

I glared at him and poked my head back inside to grab my gun. Just as I grabbed it, Zero grabbed my dress. I hid the gun in my dress.

"So you're a kidnapper now?" I cried. "SU-"

I was cut off when I suddenly felt drowsy.

"Ah, so the sleeping draught is working, just in time." Zero said. I tried to stay awake, but it was too much.

Soon, I was unconscious.

The next thing I knew, I woke up to be inside a ship in the same room as Zero. I jumped up, wincing slightly as my wound pained me.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you trying so hard to imitate Zero? The original Zero was better!" I yelled at "Zero."

"So no one told you the truth?" he said. I glared at him.

"What truth?"

"Zero" lifted his hand and I took out my gun from my dress. I aimed it at him. "Zero" put his hand on his mask and began to remove it. The mask came off.

The gun clattered on the ground when I dropped it. I shook, unable to say a word.

"Aya…I'm so sorry they never told you…" he said. I began to cry.

It was Lelouch.

**Lelouch**

I walked towards Aya, who shook terribly and was sobbing. I embraced her tightly, not wanting to let go. Aya gripped the back of my shirt, not wanting to let go either.

"I can't believe it…Everyone lied?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry." I said again. Aya sobbed against my chest, her tears mixed with relief and sadness.

"Lelouch…I missed you so much…I wasn't sure what to do after…After they told me you had died…" Aya whimpered amidst her tears. I didn't let her go and waited for her to calm down. I was close to shedding tears myself. Aya and I were together again. It was all that mattered.

When Aya did calm down, she explained everything I had missed when my memories were locked away. I explained to her everything she had missed.

"So they erased your memories? That's horrible." Aya said after I had explained.

"Aya! You're awake!" Karen said, embracing Aya.

"Umm…Ouch…" Aya said painfully.

"Oops!" Karen said. "I forgot you still hurt. Who shot you anyways?"

"They are still looking for him or her." Aya answered.

"Lelouch, you have to take me back." Aya then said, turning to me.

"What? But I thought-"

"I can't have Suzaku murdering you. I can't have you die…Again…" Aya said, looking away.

"Aya…I'm sorry, but we need to use you." Karen blurted out. I gave her a sharp look. Aya sighed and shook her head. She put her hands on her hips.

"Same ol' Zero, huh?" she said. "Fine. As long as it doesn't get anyone important to me killed, I'm okay with it."

"And you were glaring at me the entire time just last night." I said jokingly.

"Well, sorry they never told me you were alive!" Aya complained. We all laughed.

"Oh, you're awake." C.C. said, coming into the room.

"C.C!" Aya cried, embracing her. Karen and I chuckled.

"You always give me this every time, don't you?" C.C. said.

"Oh, shut up and keep hugging. I haven't seen you for a long time." Aya said. C.C. actually smiled and hugged back.

Aya always had some kind of strange connection with C.C. They were always very good friends.

The Chinese Federation welcomed us exiles and gave us an island. Everything went as planned.

At least until Suzaku realized Aya was gone.

**Suzaku**

When the confusion ended I went where Aya's tent was. She didn't return to the ceremony, so her wound must have pained her terribly. The guards at the tent were nowhere to be seen. I looked inside the tent.

Aya was gone.

I frantically searched everywhere. Under the stage I found the guards' bodies. They were dead.

I gritted my teeth. After Zero had put me in such a difficult situation, he went and kidnapped Aya. I was furious at him now…

"Do you think he might have taken her to the Chinese Federation?" I asked when I went to a meeting with Prince Schneizel and the other Rounds.

"It is quite possible." Prince Schneizel said.

"And if that's the case, we won't be able to get her back." Gino said. "What do you think they're planning to do?"

"They will most likely use her for their benefit." Anya said. My hands balled into fists.

"Then what are we going to do? Are we just going to sit and wait?" I cried angrily.

"We have no choice." The Prince said. "My fiancée is a proud and strong woman. She'll think of something."

Prince Schneizel was right. Aya wouldn't stand being kidnapped. I wouldn't be surprised if she flew over here in Karen's Guren.

But if Lelouch was Zero, then Aya wouldn't want to come back…

No. That is impossible. Zero was exiled, and Lelouch was at school at the time. There was no way he could have pulled it off. After all, Rolo would make sure he didn't get his memories back…

Hang on, Aya!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Note:_** Do you like Bleach? Come check out my other fanfiction, _The Lost Secrets of the Quincy_!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its creator. I only own this little fanfiction, and a few books.

**Chapter 7**

**Aya**

As I was looking for Lelouch, I heard a crash in the control room. I went in and saw Karen on top of Lelouch in an awkward position.

"Oh, joy…" I muttered. "Are you cheating on me, Lelouch?"

"Crap, this is REALLY awkward…" Karen said. I sighed.

"Meh, I don't care. I swear, it always happens to everyone at least once, so…"

"Tabasco sauce."

I turned and saw C.C.

"When did you-" Lelouch began.

"Who cares, where's my Tabasco sauce? There's nothing but la yo sauce here." C.C. continued. I sighed and took out some sauce out of my pocket.

"Here. One of the Black Knights had a bottle and I swiped it." I said.

"Oi, isn't that stealing?" Karen said. I looked at her. She remained in the awkward position.

"GOD just get off him already!" I yelled. Karen yelped and obeyed. I sighed again.

"Lord Zero, come to Ikaragua right away! We have a problem!" An announcement was made.

"What? A marriage of convenience?"

The empress of the Chinese Federation was going to marry my fiancée's older brother, Odysseus. This way, it would cause trouble for Lelouch…

"Maybe I should show up at that wedding…" I proposed.

"No. You are staying at the island at all times." Lelouch ordered.

"So behind this-" Diethard began.

"Indeed, there is another man. A chance to resolve the icy relationship between the Chinese Federation and Britannia in one fell swoop. A man that played such a devil-like move." Zero said.

"Shi-chan." I finished.

**Leloush**

This was bad.

Just when I kidnapped Aya, now this marriage of convenience would ruin my plans. Prince Schneizel was here. He would find Aya quickly.

I couldn't help but look at Aya.

And it was the last time I saw her for many months.

**Suzaku**

"Did the Empress acknowledge all this?" I asked Cecile.

"If their side is saying okay, then we can only trust them." Cecile answered. "Besides, this is one path towards peace. Let's enjoy our time here as guests!"

"Do you think we'll find Aya here somewhere?"

"It's possible. She might try to escape and come here. After all, her fiancée is here."

"Suzaku! I found it! I found it! This, right? The charred newt you were talking about." Gino said, running up with a dragon carving. "How do you eat this thing?"

"That's just decor for the dish." I said. It was humorous how these people were so oblivious…

"Décor?" Gino asked. "But we ate a similar looking bird just now, didn't we?"

"Bird, you mean phoenix?" I asked in disbelief.

"Was it that kind of dish?" Cecile asked. "I thought it was just meat, but it was carrots-"

Suddenly, Anya's cell phone beeped behind her. Cecile turned, beginning to scold Anya lightly.

"Is this potato?" Gino asked me. "Can I eat this?"

I shook my head.

"The Prime Minister of the Holy Empire of Britannia, Second Prince Schneizel has arrived."

Everyone turned as Prince Schneizel arrived, escorting Nina.

Anya, Gino, and I kneeled as we welcomed the Prince.

"It has been a long time, Your Highness." I said. "His Majesty has instructed us to be under your command here, Prince Schneizel."

"Three Rounds members, that is very dependable. However…" Schneizel said.

"Ah, yes, Your Highness?" Gino asked.

"This is a ground of celebration. I wish you would be a bit more relaxed." The prince said.

"Yes, Your Highness." Gino finished.

"Suzaku, how is everyone at the academy doing?" Nina asked.

"Look over there." I said, looking pointedly at where Milly stood, who waved. Nina immediately went to speak with her.

"Representative of the Sumeragi Concern…Sumeragi Kaguya has arrived!"

"Kaguya?" I said, turning. "What?"

Kaguya, Karen and Zero walked into the room.

"Zero!" the Prince's aide cried. "Coming in so openly…"

"Guren's pilot is here too…" Gino said with a smirk.

"Who invited him to this place?"

"Terrorists…"

"My, my…" the Prince said, raising his glass of wine to Zero.

"Schneizel," Zero said. "You are the man behind this after all?"

The palace guards suddenly surrounded Zero, Kaguya, and Karen.

"Kaguya!" Princess Tianzi cried, getting up from her throne, only to be stopped by one of the feudal lords.

"The tribute arrived by himself, how pleasant!" he cried happily.

"Is Kaguya going to Britannia as well?" Tianzi asked.

"Forget about her already." Another feudal lord scolded her by Prince Odysseus. "She is a girl destined for the death penalty."

"That's wrong!" Tianzi cried. "This isn't Britannia!"

"The Black Knights have killed Gao Hai." The feudal lord next to Tianzi explained. "Let us handle these affairs, please." He leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Isn't that how we have done things all this time?"

"But…My friend…" Tianzi began to argue.

"Stop this quarrel already." Schneizel ordered. "Tonight is a celebration, no?"

"But…" another feudal lord began to argue.

"Miss Sumeragi, at tomorrow's wedding ceremony, could you refrain from bringing Zero along, please?"

"That…" Kaguya began. "Can't be helped I guess."

"If Britannia's Prime Minister says so…" the feudal lord agreed, giving a dismissive hand signal to the soldiers. "Back off!" The soldiers obeyed.

"Schneizel…" Zero began. "You have shown yourself before me."

I immediately stood in front of the Prince protectively.

"Hmph, of course, he would take precaution." Zero muttered.

"Kururugi-san, do you remember me~?" Kaguya suddenly sang, coming between us. "Your cousin?"

Anya and Gino joined next to me.

"Of course." I answered coolly.

"We now the only ones left of the six clans of Kyoto." Kaguya stated.

"Kirihara and the others were supporters of terrorism." I explained. "The death penalty couldn't be avoided."

"Have you forgotten~?" Kaguya continued. "About the fact that Lord Zero saved you in the past?" I gasped. "Do you plan on bringing the death penalty to the one that saved you~?"

"The two things are different." I growled.

Kaguya clapped her hands together. "Such a pity." She said. "If only words could kill a person."

"Prince Schneizel" Zero suddenly interrupted, obviously bored by our conversation. "A game of chess, if you will?"

"Oh?"

"If I win, I would like you to give me Kururugi. If I lose, I'll give you Kaguya."

"And whoever wins will get a bonus; Schneizel's fiancée." Said a familiar voice.

"Aya!" Schneizel called out cheerfully. Aya pushed past Zero and began to walk towards us. The Prince stepped towards her.

Zero grabbed Aya's arm. Karen realized what he was doing, and she grabbed Aya's other arm.

Aya gritted her teeth and glared at both of them.

"No. Future Princess Ayame is not part of the deal." Zero said firmly.

"You're right; we'll take her from you whether you like it or not…" I said. Anya and Gino prepared themselves.

"Not now." The Prince said. "If I win, the bonus will be that you will take off that mask."

"Very well." Zero said.

The game began and was close. I looked at Karen, who was staring at me.

She was the Ace of the Black Knights. I remembered back when Aya would have now stood next to Zero, if Lelouch was him.

Anya and Gino spoke amongst themselves behind me. Anya stared at Karen, who then looked away.

Zero moved his King.

"King?" the Prince asked in disbelief.

"If the King doesn't move personally, his subordinates won't follow." Zero answered.

"A good insight." The Prince said. "Well then, I shall do the same."

He moved his King as well.

The game went on for another while.

"A battle of stubbornness and hatred." Lloyd said. Zero moved his King again.

"And? You won't be able to advance any further." He said.

"Hmm…at this rate, it'll end up being a threefold repetition." The Prince said.

"It is not what I wanted, but shall we call it a draw?" Zero asked.

"No. You must not underestimate the white king." The Prince answered.

To everyone's disbelief, the Prince moved his King in front of Zero's!

"Checkmate." He said.

"If Zero moves his pawn,"

"Schneizel's…"

"…king will be taken out." I finished.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Zero asked. "Are you telling me to grab victory?"

Zero moved his King diagonally back one step.

"His Majesty would've taken the king without any hesitation." The Prince said wisely. "I seem to somewhat understand what kind of a person you are now."

Suddenly, Nina ran up with a knife, ready to kill Zero. Aya came out of nowhere and tried to stop her, grabbing the hand that didn't hold the knife. I grabbed the other wrist.

"Zero! Vengeance for Princess Euphemia!" Nina cried. Aya struggled to hold her.

"Nina! Stop!" she cried.

"Stop it, Nina!" I yelled.

"Why are you two stopping me? Suzaku, you were Euphemia's knight, weren't you?" Nina cried.

I stopped.

Why was I stopping her?

"Looks like you're an Eleven after all!" she yelled, releasing her hand from mine.

Aya hit the knife out of Nina's hand and caught it. She slapped Nina on the face.

"Nina! Snap out of it!" Aya cried. Nina stared at Aya.

"Aya! You're a pure Britannian! Why are you…" she began. She then slapped Aya back with such force that Aya crashed into the chess table. Aya crumpled to the ground, the chess pieces falling around her. She was struggling to breathe again.

Nina took the knife and ran towards Zero again, only to be stopped by Karen, who bent back Nina's wrist, forcing Nina to drop the knife. Nina backed away, horrified.

"Nina…" Karen said, trying to figure out what to say.

"Karen…You're of half-Britannian blood, yet you…" Nina began.

"No, I'm a Japanese." Karen interrupted firmly.

"Japanese? You mean an Eleven, right? An Eleven pretending to be my friend!" Nina yelled. "Give her back! Give Princess Euphemia back! I need her! My goddess!"

I stopped Nina again as she was running away.

"Nina…" I began to say.

"Zero killed…her…" Nina said and gave up and went limp. I caught her as she fell.

This was another tragedy that Zero created.

I released Nina and she crumpled to the ground, sobbing.

"Nina…" Karen said. She kneeled and picked up the knife.

"Forgive me for all I've done…but…" she continued. Gino kneeled next to her, and Karen gave the knife to him.

Aya interrupted when she began to cough uncontrollably into her handkerchief. She held the end of the table so she wouldn't fall. I kneeled next to her.

"Aya?" I asked. Aya removed the handkerchief from her mouth which was stained with blood.

"Oh God…" she whispered. She began to cough once again.

"We need to get a doctor!" Prince Schneizel cried. "Forgive me, Zero. Let us end our entertainment here. And to confirm, please refrain from attending tomorrow's ceremony. A game of chess won't be able to solve things this time."

Zero nodded and began to leave.

"Are you just going to let Ayame go?" Karen said.

"I can't have her die. That would lose the whole purpose." Zero said. They soon were gone.

It really didn't matter at the moment whether I should have gone to catch them or not. Aya was more important. Aya then began to cough again, and a few drops of blood seeped through the handkerchief and stained the carpet.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Note:_** Do you like Bleach? Come check out my other fanfiction, _The Lost Secrets of the Quincy_!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its creator. I only own this little fanfiction, and a few books.

**Chapter 8**

**Aya**

"Ah, it's actually nice to have my Knight next me again." I said happily. I was in the infirmary now.

"And it's nice to know you're safe." Suzaku said. I smiled.

"And it's also nice to finally have my fiancée next to me as well!" I added, touching Shi-chan's hand.

"I am pleased to see that you are alright. I was worried about what Zero was planning to do." Shi-chan said.

"I was getting worried whether you were annulling the marriage or not!" I said.

"Forgive me, but things have been quite busy lately." Shi-chan explained. I smiled.

"All that matters is that you are here now." I said, patting his hand. "Is Nina going to be alright?"

Shi-chan and Suzaku looked at each other. They did not answer.

"Oh no…" I began. "Shi-chan! Can't you do anything? Nina was just over depressed! She would have killed him! Isn't that a good thing? She just got me out of the way! It was an accident!"

"Then why did you and Kururugi stop her?"

I stopped. I couldn't tell them that my true love was under that mask.

"I-I don't want Nina's hands tainted with blood." I answered. It was partly true. Suzaku nodded.

"You three went to school together?" Shi-chan asked.

"Yes…Shi-chan, could I have Nina visit me now?" I asked. Shi-chan and Suzaku stared at me.

"You are by far the bravest woman I have ever met…" Shi-chan murmured as he opened the door. Nina walked in shyly. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw me.

"Oh, Aya! I'm so sorry!" she cried, running up to me. Suzaku got between us defensively.

"Oh, come on Suzaku! She obviously regrets what she did, though I don't blame her." I protested. Suzaku backed off, but remained ready just in case the tiny chance that Nina might attack me came.

"Nina, I understand perfectly. Euphie's always been my best friend. We were practically sisters…" I explained and beckoned Nina closer. Suzaku was still edgy.

"I'm so sorry…" Nina repeated. I shook my head.

"No. I'M sorry." I said. Everyone stared at me.

"Nina, you asked why I stopped you from killing him." I continued, taking Nina's hands. "But I do not wish for these hands of yours to be tainted with murder. You were meant to create, not destroy, do you understand?"

Nina nodded. I looked at Shi-chan.

"Prince Schneizel, would you drop all charges on this woman?" I requested. Suzaku smiled.

"Your wish is my command." Shi-chan answered. He escorted Nina out. I collapsed back on the pillow.

"GAH I'm exhausted!" I exclaimed once they had left. Suzaku didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Thank you." He suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"For saving Nina. There was a possibility they would execute her for what she did to you." He continued. I sighed.

"You know, Nina may have almost killed me, but if she was killed because of that, then I'm afraid I'd feel much too guilty to move on…" I said.

"But she won't be, so you'll be alright." Suzaku said.

"Yes…" I trailed off.

That may have been true. For now.

**Lelouch**

I sat in my quarters, C.C. eating more pizza behind me. I banged my fist on the table.

"Damn it! What was Aya thinking?" I thought aloud.

"That turning herself in would be safer for you, just in case you did something stupid." C.C. answered. "That's why I let her out."

"And you fell for that?" I cried.

"Who knew what you would do? For all I could have known, you could have pulled a gun on Prince Schneizel. We both knew you hated him." C.C. explained. She calmly continued to eat.

I gritted my teeth. Aya did it for a different reason. But why? When I revealed my true identity to her, she was overjoyed. Why would she want to leave?

No matter. The wedding of the first Prince and the empress was tomorrow, and I must stop it.

The day of the wedding, Karen and Kaguya went, while I remained somewhere close by, hidden.

All of the sudden, Xing Ke, Empress Tianzi's protector, interrupted the wedding.

"I question…to the voice of the skies…to the cries of the earth…to the hearts of the people!" Xing Ke cried. "Where, in this marriage, is the will of the Chinese Federation?"

He unsheathed his sword.

"Have you lost your mind, Xing Ke?" one of the eunuch generals cried, standing up.

"Silence, Zhao Hao!" Xing Ke said. "Representing all citizens, we protest this marriage!"

"Take him down!" the soldiers cried as they unsheathed their swords and ran to attack Xing Ke.

"This moment…I…" Xing Ke began to say as he cut down all of them.

"Cut the broadcast!" another eunuch general cried.

Anya and backed up to protect Prince Schneizel.

"Suzaku!" Cecile cried.

"I know!" Suzaku said. They ran off.

"Hold your fire!" a eunuch general ordered. "If we hit Britannian people, it would be a serious matter! Take him down!"

"Disloyal fool!" a soldier cried. "Trying to make the Empress Tianzi your belonging!"

"…to bring Empress Tianzi to the outside world!" Xing Ke thought aloud.

"Xing Ke!" the Empress cried. "Xing Ke! Xing Ke! Xing Ke!"

She held up her hand, making a mysterious sign.

"There is no more hesitation in my heart!" Xing Ke suddenly cried, understanding the sign.

"Xing-ke!" the Empress cried again, holding out her arms toward Xing Ke.

I dropped the banner and came from my hiding place. I put my arm around the Empress, capturing her.

"I thank you, Xing Ke." I said. "Thanks to your help, I was able to move with more ease."

"Even that man's…" a eunuch general began to say in horror.

"Zero, what is the meaning of this?" Xing Ke asked, moving towards us.

"Don't move!" I cried, putting a gun at the Empress's head.

"Dirty…"

"Zero, I told you many times not to come…" Schneizel threatened. Aya revealed herself from behind him as he put his arm around her; she was in a wheelchair. She glared at me, giving me a slight shake with her head that no one noticed but me.

"I thought the Black Knights owe me a favor from Area 11, no?" Xing Ke asked.

"Which is why I will destroy this marriage, as your group desired." I said. "However, the bride shall be mine."

"Xing Ke!" the Empress cried, struggling against my grip. Aya closed her eyes and bowed her head, her hands balling into fists.

"Empress Tianzi!" Xing Ke cried. "You fiend!"

"Oh, really?" I asked. I then laughed.

"Xing Ke!" Tianzi cried again.

"Zero, do you have any intention of giving the Empress back?" Xing Ke asked nervously.

"Xing Ke, do you think you can bring freedom to Empress Tianzi?" I asked. "I think not."

Toudou then crashed in with his Knightmare.

"Toudou, secure Schneizel and take Future Princess Ayame." I ordered.

"Understood." Toudou answered me. He turned towards the Prince, who put his arm in front of Aya protectively.

Suddenly, something stopped him.

**Suzaku**

"I will not let you take Ayame or His Highness!" I cried as I flew straight at the Knightmare.

"Suzaku." A familiar voice said.

"It can't be…Toudou?" I asked in disbelief. I clashed swords with him as he jumped into the air, attacking me. From the corner of my eye, I saw both of the Princes, Gino, Anya, and Aya fleeing. The Eunuch Generals fled as well.

I battled against Toudou, and he stopped attacking for a moment.

"Okay, here!" I said to myself, aiming Lancelot's gun at him. I pulled the trigger, but the shot was blocked by a mysterious shield around Toudou's Knightmare!

"The same system as Guren?" I thought aloud. "But with this…"

I upgraded the gun and aimed at him again.

"Can you fire in this position?" Toudou asked. I looked behind him to see the city.

"The Forbidden City…" I said to myself. I zoomed to see two other Knightmares in the distance fleeing. "No way…"

"Kururugi Suzaku, it ends here!" Toudou yelled, flying above me.

"Toudou Kyoshiro, not yet!" I cried.

"Shadow slash-" Toudou said, slashing his sword at me and destroying my float unit.

"It's just the float unit!" I cried, punching his Knightmare.

"Toudou, retreat for now." I heard Zero order. "Having destroyed Lancelot's float unit suffices. It won't be able to pursue us now."

I landed the Lancelot, cursing.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Note:_** Do you like Bleach? Come check out my other fanfiction, _The Lost Secrets of the Quincy_!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its creator. I only own this little fanfiction, and a few books.

**Chapter 9**

**Aya**

"And Prince Odysseus?" Lloyd asked. I sat in my wheelchair next to Shi-chan as Suzaku, Gino, Anya, Cecile, Lloyd, and Shi-chan conversed over the next move.

"He seems to have calmed down. He's resting now." answered.

"Then, once the float unit replacement for the Lancelot is complete, I will rescue the Empress." Suzaku said.

"Further military action would require a request from the Chinese Federation."

"I understand that, but…" Suzaku began.

"Your duty right now is to make sure my Fiancée is alright." Shi-chan interrupted, putting his hand on mine. I remained silent, praying in my head for Lelouch, Kallen, and the Empress to remain safe.

"Milly-chan!" I cried. Milly sat on the couch with Anya.

"Aya-chan!" Milly cried, helping me transfer from my chair to the couch next to her carefully.

"Long time no see!"

"You too." I said. "How is everyone?"

"Well, everyone's fine…How are you?"

I put my hand on my abdomen.

"It still pains me a lot lately, but it's starting to get better." I answered. Suzaku came into the room.

"We're still on stand-by." He told us. He sat down next to me.

"I see." Milly said. "Hey, Suzaku, Aya, did you know? About Lord Earlstreim's cell phone pictures?"

Anya showed Suzaku and me the pictures.

"Is it okay?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah." Anya answered. She showed a slide show of the welcoming party for Suzaku at Ashford Academy.

"How nostalgic…" I said.

"Ah, right. You guys came to my welcoming party. Oh, this is bad for the sake of privacy." Suzaku said as he saw Gino's and Anya's pictures.

"Ah, Lelouch." Suzaku then said. My hands clenched into fists.

It wasn't an act. I could not believe Suzaku had known. And he did not tell me.

"Lelouch?" Anya asked. I tried hard not to cry. Each time Lelouch's name was repeated, another knife stabbed my chest.

"What's he doing?" Suzaku asked. "Shirley's there for crying out loud."

"Right?" Milly said mischievously.

"Ah, that's right." Suzaku said. "We're getting confirmation right now for your contact with Ashford."

"I see. No can do, I guess." Milly said. "I bet they're all worried about me…Lelouch and everyone…"

I whimpered quietly when Milly said Lelouch's name. I stood up, ignoring the pain in my stomach.

"I…I need to go to my room for now…" I said, my voice shaking. Suzaku gasped.

"Aya! Oh, I'm sor-"

I never heard him finish, because I was already gone.

"Aya!" Suzaku yelled, running after me.

"Leave me alone." I said childishly.

"Aya, I'm sorry!" Suzaku said, grabbing my wrist to stop me.

"Let go of me, you traitor!" I yelled. Suzaku did just that, obviously pained by my words.

"Aya…I'm so sorry no one told you…I…"

"You what? When were you actually planning to tell me this? What were you afraid of? That I would break off the engagement? Well, I'm not, so you can leave all those worries behind!"

"Aya…" Suzaku said, trying to piece together a sentence that would make me stop being angry with him. I crumpled to the ground, sobbing and coughing.

"I thought you would tell me everything, yet you led me to believe such a huge lie…" I whimpered.

"Aya…" Suzaku said, kneeling next to me. He put his hand on my shoulder.

I really didn't have the strength to shrug his hand off. I was too heartbroken.

"Aya!" Milly cried, kneeling next to me as well. "Aya, it's okay, please, this isn't good for your health…"

I embraced Milly, calming myself down. She stroked my hair as if she was a mother. I remembered back at the Academy when she would do the same when I'd cry.

Suzaku couldn't help but just stay there, a guilty and sad look on his face.

**Lelouch**

"Black Knights, all units prepare for battle!" I cried. "There is little difference in altitude, so we can't expect any terrain advantage. Therefore, the only choice the Chinese Federation has is…"

I thought for a moment.

"The center!" I cried, after I had figured it out. Toudou went ahead and attacked the only good Knightmare from the Chinese Federation, Shen Hu. The rest of the Chinese advanced towards us.

"Zangetsu will take on Shen Hu!" Toudou cried, fighting Shen Hu.

"We have to put the enemy commander in check! Team Akatsuki, fire away!" I yelled.

"They've broken through our center!"

"Where's the enemy's main camp?" Ohgi cried.

"Still ahead."

"Very well, conditions have been cleared. Begin counter-attack!" I ordered. "Right flank, Chiba's forces! Left flank, Asahina's forces! Adopt pattern Sigma. Prepare for support fire, maintain barrage fire on enemy main camp, and destroy the forward units! Have Shen Hu use up all of its energy, for is we take down Xing Ke, victory will be ours!"

"We'll have you return Karen to us!" Ohgi cried.

I laughed as the canal collapsed, surrounding my soldiers.

"Xing Ke. Your strategy was the canal's collapse? But I reduced the amount of water in it." I said aloud.

Suddenly, I gasped. My soldiers' Knightmares began to sink into the ground.

I couldn't believe it. He read my moves? He took this formation…knowing I'd challenge him to a decisive battle?

"Zero, you've lost!" Xing Ke yelled.

"Xing Ke!" I yelled back in anger.

"The battle's not over yet!" Toudou cried, attacking Shen Hu.

I've been forced into a situation of getting picked off one-by-one? What a humiliation…

"I proposed that we retreat!" Diethard cried.

"Very well." I agreed. "Guard our reactor section and fall back."

"Returning to Penglai won't…" CC began.

"I know." I answered. "Ohgi, the location I referred to?"

"Ah, yeah…" Ohgi answered. "We've completed recon and survey."

A bomb shook the ship.

I accept this, Xing Ke. I should have taken you down first. Strategic intelligence on par with me, and heroism on the level of Suzaku…Have the heavens given him both gifts?

"Bow-mounted Scatter-Hadron heavy cannon, set."

"Gefion control, in synch."

"Aiming set…All systems, go!"

"Good. Aim at both enemy flanks, and fire!" I ordered.

The cannons fired, hitting their targets.

"Toudou, you're in charge of rescuing allied units and of taking command of reformation. Ikaruga will take a roundabout way to distract the enemy. Advance to the 4th scheduled point!"

**Suzaku**

I glared at Karen, who was strapped to a board. Xing Ke had just captured her. Karen returned the glare with an icier one.

I left and went into the Lancelot to help with the battle.

"Oh? So they have other forces than the Guren…" Gino said.

"Gino, I'll take care of that side." I told him.

"Suzaku?" Toudou cried.

The battle continued on. It was obvious that Zero was going to lose.

Suddenly, just as Xing Ke was about to die, Zero's new Knightmare stood in front of them, unharmed completely.

"Do you still wish to fight me? Fight Zero?" Zero taunted.

"Zero? On the frontlines in person?" I said in disbelief.

"I see. That is the answer of the Eunuch Generals, I take it?" Zero asked. Shots were blocked again by his shield. He then shot a laser and cut away all the Knightmares. Anya struggled to withstand the laser hitting her shield.

"Troublesome?" she said to herself. "Just a little."

"What should we do, Your Highness?" Gino asked. "If we fire from here, the Empress will…"

Schneizel thought for a few moments.

Suddenly, a report came in. Rebellions plagued the entire Chinese Federation!

Anya was attacked on both sides by two Knightmares.

"The Black Knights must be annihilated." Anya simply said, struggling slightly. Suddenly, something went wrong.

Anya let go of her controls, beginning to whimper.

"An opening!" A Black Knight cried, attacking her. Anya's Knightmare fell.

"Anya!" I cried.

"Tristan here, I'm backing up Mordred!" Gino cried. This was just too strange…Anya never collapsed in battle like this before!

The Black Knights suddenly all attacked at once.

"Foolish…To send out all their land units now…"

"We will win if we bombard them."

"No. We shall retreat." Schneizel said. "A country is neither its territory nor its system. It's the people. Having lost the support of its people, the Eunuch Generals do not have the standing of entering our country as representatives of the Chinese Federation."

"Yes, Your Highness." I said, retreating. At least we had one thing: The Ace of the Black Knights and Guren's Pilot, Karen.


	10. Chapter 10

OTL Well, I hope you all forgive me for taking so long. I didn't notice that people still care about this old thing. ^^' To all my fans out there, you have been rewarded~!

_**Note:**_ Do you like Bleach? Come check out my other fanfiction, _The Lost Secrets of the Quincy_!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its creator. I only own this little fanfiction, and a few books.

**Chapter 10**

**Aya**

After the maids and Millay left me alone to rest in my room, I sat up quickly. I quietly removed an item from my pocket. It was a bottle, containing a strange brown liquid, attached to a needle. It was Refrain.

It was mostly used by Elevens, in order to forget their former country and the burdens that were thrown upon them. It was used for Lelouch, in order for him to forget C.C., Zero, the Black Knights, and so on.

And now, it lay in my very hands, about to be used for my own burdens and emotions to be lifted away from me. I would forget Lelouch and the Black Knights, and Suzaku would just simply be my Knight, nothing more. My one and only love would be Shi-chan, whom I would marry not long from now.

I lifted the needle, placing it just above the vein in my left arm. I then quickly punctured my skin with it, feeling the liquid quickly be drained into my body. I removed the needle as soon as the bottle was emptied, and hastily tossed it under my bed. I then eased into unconsciousness soon after, in the perfect position that seemed to convince many that I had simply decided to take a nap upon my bed…

"Aya?"

I woke up abruptly. Suzaku stood above me.

"The battle is over." He told me.

"What battle?" I asked, confused.

"The battle between us and Zero…Aya, do you not remember?" Suzaku asked me, as if I should have known. I put my hand on my forehead.

"I…I don't know…It might be because I slept through the entire thing…What happened?"

"After rebellions arose throughout the Chinese Federation, Prince Schneizel decided it would be best to retreat. I'm sorry to say that Zero won this one…But we did capture Karen."

"Karen?"

Suzaku looked at me, his face worried.

"Are you feeling alright, Aya? You seem to have trouble remembering things…"

"Wh-what? I'm sorry…I…I don't know what is going on..." I said as he helped me into my wheelchair. "Though I need to see my fiancée, please…"

Suzaku obeyed, but the worried look remained on his face. I searched through my head for anything I might have forgotten that Suzaku had just spoken about. I couldn't remember a thing…

**Lelouch**

"Is that okay?" Xing Ke asked, twisting his pinky around Tianzi's. The gesture seemed very nostalgic. I remembered when I had used it with Nunnally…What had she called it?

"Well…" Tianzi said. "I was able to see the view outside the Forbidden City, and, it's…it's not like this is the end…and…"

Xing Ke smiled.

"I will continue to protect you." He said, bowing his head down. "Forever…"

"This is weird…" Tianzi said, beginning to cry. "I'm happy…but…happy…but…"

"Zero, there is a need to tell the world that Tianzi's marriage has been annulled." Diethard said next to me.

"Indeed." I agreed.

"In that case, it would be advantageous for her to marry a Japanese in my opinion. With your permission, I can prepare a list of candidates-" Diethard continued. Tianzi looked at us in horror.

It wasn't a bad idea…

"You must not!" Kaguya suddenly cried, approaching us.

"Princess Kaguya, this is a highly political issue here-." Diethard protested.

"It's a simple matter of love! It must not be dealt with politics!" Kaguya cried. I smiled under my mask. I suppose it would be a lie if I had said that I had never experienced that kind of feeling before…

"Yeah, she's right." C.C. said.

"We are at war here." Diethard protested again.

"You be quiet."

"You, how dare you talk to the chief of staff like that?" Diethard cried. Lakshata laughed.

"Zero, your orders." Diethard continued, looking expectantly at me.

"You would understand, right, Lord Zero?" Kaguya asked, her look hopeful.

"That's…" I began, backing away. I didn't wish to answer the question…Telling them to let Tianzi do as she wished would mean showing weakness…

"Zero, about our talk from yesterday…Oh, still in the middle of the meeting?" Tamaki said, coming upstairs and outside.

"No, it's okay." I answered quickly, breathing a sigh of relief. Tamaki had saved me at that moment.

"Zero, we're-" Diethard complained again.

"Tamaki's issue is an important matter as well." I lied, walking towards Tamaki.

To think even C.C. is against it…I could make Xing Ke and his people agree with me using my Geass…Where exactly is the problem then…

"Yeah, I'm worried about Karen, too. But man, in times like that, my title's…" Tamaki began. "We need to unite the Black Knights as one, or it'd be bad, right?"

As Tamaki trailed on, I checked my cell phone. Shirley was calling again.

"Tamaki."

"You get what I'm saying? We're best buds after all, man!"

"Ah, Lelou? Can you talk now?" Shirley asked when I picked up.

"For you to call directly, what is it?" I asked.

"You know; the President's graduation event. If I talked about it in class, Rivalz would leak it directly to the President."

"Isn't it better for the President to decide by herself?" I asked.

"Really?"

"Ah, Shirley, may I ask something?"

"Sure…"

"I…want to break up a couple, but it's hard to persuade the people around them…"

"Do those two want to break up?"

"No, there are some political reasons…Ahh, in other words, foreign…No…Family issues…"

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because love is power! Falling in love with someone gives you great power! Thinking about this person every single day, writing poems, waking up early, making scarves for them, jumping into waterfalls and screaming the person's name…I mean, I-" Shirley scolded me. "Umm…you don't have someone like that, Lelou? To dedicate more than you normally would for someone…"

Ah…I see, so I…So I have tried to change and rebuild the world for Nunnally's and Aya's sake, as well. Shirley's definition explained many things very well.

"Our wills have the power to even change an entire world. Is that right, Shirley?"

"Ah, yeah."

"Thank you. I'm glad I asked you." I said and hung up.

"Tianzi! Your future belongs to you!" I announced to Tianzi and Xing Ke.

"Zero…" Xing Ke began, his voice full of disbelief.

"Splendid decision, Lord Zero!" Kaguya cried proudly.

"But we need to clearly show the superiority in our relationship…" Diethard began to protest.

"The source of power rings from our hearts!" I explained. "Be it the people that stood up against the Eunuch Generals, or we, the Black Knights! We have fought with the power of our hearts!"

"Ahh, yeah, that's right!" Ohgi agreed.

"The power of…our hearts?" Diethard said to himself, unsure of what had suddenly changed in me.

"Zero, I feel I'm starting to understand the kind of person you are." Xing Ke said, walking up to me and shaking my hand approvingly.

"Though our paths may be harsh…"

"That is also why the day of tomorrow will be ours." Xing Ke finished.

**Suzaku**

I gathered Aya's belongings, while two maids cleaned her room.

Aya had changed so suddenly, ever since she had discovered that Lelouch was indeed alive. She even began to act as if she did not know him whatsoever.

"How did this get here?" a maid suddenly said. The other gasped.

I turned to see what the fuss was all about. My eyes widened in shock.

The maid held a bottle with a needle attached to it.

And it was entirely empty.

"Aya used Refrain? Impossible!" Prince Schneizel cried as I showed him the bottle.

"She used Refrain in order to forget her emotions, so that they would not burden her…" Lloyd said to himself.

"That is terrible…" Cecile said.

"Your Highness, I believe I might have accidentally revealed to Princess Ayame that Lelouch Lamperouge is indeed alive. She might have felt crushed by her very own emotions, and used Refrain to forget him." I explained.

"And to forget her emotions for you as well." Prince Schneizel added. I stuttered.

"I saw the way she gazed upon you, Suzaku Kururugi. I am quite surprised you didn't notice as well." The Prince explained. I remained speechless.

"Very well, I suppose that in some ways this indeed is a good thing. We must all keep quiet about this for now, though." The Prince finished. Lloyd and Cecile nodded.

"Yes, Your Highness." I said, bowing.

"Hey, Suzaku," Gino said as we walked to the meeting room. "It's Millay's Graduation event."

"Of course, I'd like to go. But, I can't." I answered. "Unlike you and Anya, I'm an advisor to the governor and Future Princess Ayame's knight, you know? My priority is meetings and protecting the future Princess."

I walked to my seat.

"Dude, man, you're too serious." Gino protested.

"Give my regards to my fiancée." Lloyd added.

"Wait, you meant that?" Gino joked, leaving.

"You should give her a call later." Guilford suggested. "The present status doesn't last forever."

"That's unexpected." I said. "I didn't think you'd say such things to me."

"Though your status in society might have changed, you were formerly Princess Euphemia's knight, and now Future Princess Ayame's. Since you are also Princess Cornelia's knight, I meant to give you advice as your senior." Guilford explained.

"So mature~." Lloyd said. "Let's start our meeting then, shall we? About the unit I'm taking care of, Guren…"

"Yeah, that's right, Suzaku." Millay said on the phone. "The rooftop garden is completed, and I can't keep extending my moratorium."

"I'm sorry." I answered. "This was your graduation event, yet…"

"Oh, I know." Millay interrupted. "You have important things to do, right?"

"Ah, y-yeah…"

"Then, as my last gift I shall cast upon you a magical spell! Relax~! You need to take it easy sometimes."

"Thank you, President."

"See you then."

She then hung up.

I slammed my hands on the table and stood up.

"Mordred sortied?" I cried. "Is it the Black Knights?"

The meeting wasn't going well at all…and things are only becoming worse.

"What was this commotion about?" Guilford asked from his Knightmare. We floated above Ashford Academy.

"Sorry, it seems to have just been the President's graduation event." I answered, smiling. I landed the Lancelot.

"President!" I said, coming out. "Congratulations on your graduation!"

"And with this, my moratorium and various other stuff have come to an end!" President said, throwing her heart in the air. Everyone cheered.

Only one person had missed this event. One person that no one remembered but me, Gino, and Anya. The one person who has been acting strangely, forgetting many people.

Aya.

Lloyd laughed as he watched Millay on the weather forecast.

"Now that's my ex-fiancée~!" He said.

"He's such a cheerful person." I said.

"Is he acting? I don't think he was interested in marriage to begin with."

I just smiled at that.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Note:**_ Do you like Bleach? Come check out my other fanfiction, _The Lost Secrets of the Quincy_!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its creator. I only own this little fanfiction, and a few books.

**Chapter 11**

**Aya**

"Ayame-sama, how are you feeling today?" a maid asked me as I finally was freed from the wretched chair.

"Perfect." I answered pleasantly. I walked to the technological bureau, where Lloyd, Cecile, Suzaku, my new husband Shi-chan, and Nina were.

"Good morning Nina!" I said happily.

"You seem to be in a very good mood, Your Highness." Suzaku said, smiling.

After the incident with the Chinese Federation, I was secretly married to Prince Schneizel, of whom I like to call Shi-chan. It was not publicly done, as to preserve my safety, but the world now knows me as Princess Ayame.

"Well, I can just say that I feel sorry for Nunnally. That chair really did annoy me!" I joked. "What's the status now?"

"Well, nothing about Zero or the Black Knights yet. Karen is in a special room for now." Suzaku reported. I nodded.

"But you are not to near any battles or your Knightmare." He added. I scowled jokingly.

"Yes sir." I answered, changing my scowl to a smile. Suzaku did not smile, but his face was unreadable. Suddenly a cell phone rang.

"Oh, I beg your pardon, but…" Suzaku began uncertainly.

"Go ahead." I said cheerfully. "I will return to my room for the moment."

Just before I came into my room, Suzaku caught me.

"Aya…One of our old friends wishes to see me…" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Shirley."

"Shirley? I don't remember anyone with that na-"

Something struck me. Maybe I did know this person…

"Wait, I do seem to begin to remember now…Suzaku, I'm coming with you."

"Eh?"

"It's important."

"Shirley."

Suzaku and I spotted Shirley immediately. The more I looked at her, the more I recognized her from the past. Unfortunately, all of the other faces were still fuzzy.

Shirley backed away from us. Suzaku grabbed her wrist and removed his glasses.

"Wait! It's me…and Aya."

I smiled at her, removing my sunglasses.

"Aya-chan!" Shirley cried, hugging me. I smiled, hugging her back.

"It's been quite a while, Shirley." I said.

"What's the matter?' Suzaku asked her. "Calling me out all of the sudden."

"Yeah…" Shirley began. She stayed quiet.

"Shirley?"

We turned to see another boy walk towards us.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku said. I winced. My head began to spin a little.

We walked outside and away from the buildings. My head began to feel worse. What on earth was going on?

We stopped in front of the ledge. Shirley suddenly turned, staring at us in horror.

"What's the matter, Shirley?" Lelouch said, walking towards her. She just backed away.

"No!" She suddenly cried, standing inches away from the ledge. Suzaku and Lelouch ran towards her. I began to run after them.

"Stop! Shirley!" I yelled. Suddenly, I cried out in pain. My head began to swim. All I could tell was that Shirley fell and was pulled up by Suzaku and Lelouch.

"Are…Are you alright?" I cried, standing up.

"Yeah." Suzaku answered. My head began to spin again. I sat down next to Shirley, ignoring the pain. Unfortunately, I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying.

"Hey, are you okay, Aya?" Shirley asked suddenly.

"I'm…I'm fine…' I struggled to say. I winced again as I saw Lelouch's worried look. I put my hands on my head.

"What's happening to me...?" I whimpered. Suzaku came to me, helping me stand up. My head only felt worse. I began to back away, closing my eyes to make the pain go away. Shirley put her hands on my shoulders.

"Aya, maybe we should get you to a doctor…"

Hearing her speak to me made my head feel even worse. Lelouch began to talk on the phone when someone had just called him. Suzaku said something to him once he was done.

"No, Suzaku! My business comes first." Shirley said, slapping the back of Suzaku's head. My head began to slowly clear up.

"I…I need to get away from here…" I said. "It was nice meeting you, Lelouch."

"C'mon, let's go, Suzaku-kun!" Shirley said. She dragged Suzaku and followed me.

"I'll let you guys talk. I'll just sit here and wait until you're done." I said, putting on my sunglasses and sitting on a bench.

"Alright." Suzaku said.

I took deep breaths, helping my head clear up faster. It wasn't long until I was okay again.

An explosion suddenly sounded right behind me just as I had begun to feel better. I cried out, jumping away from the smoke and landing on the ground. My head spun again, getting worse faster than before.

Shirley helped me up and Suzaku reported to the guards.

"And I'll have you protect them, please." Suzaku added, looking at Shirley and me.

As time passed by, Shirley and I watched the building, as if we could see Suzaku in there.

My head became worse. I collapsed to the ground onto my knees, feeling nausea overwhelm me.

"Aya-chan!" Shirley cried, kneeling next to me. She still had her phone in her ear from trying to call Suzaku.

Suddenly, I remembered everything.

My head cleared, and I stood up.

"Shirley, you remembered, and that's why you called out Suzaku today, right?" I asked. Shirley looked at me, shocked.

"Y-yes…"

"Well then, we need to stop those boys from killing each other, right?" I said, looking at her, smiling. Shirley smiled back.

"Please get into the car." A guard ordered. "These are the orders from the Knight of Seven."

Shirley hung up her phone and we ran.

"Where are you, Lelou?" Shirley said to herself. We stopped when we saw the guards on the ground, just unconscious. I was terrified. This was territory where Geass would be used. I was immune, but Shirley wasn't…

Shirley picked up the gun on the floor. Well, at least she could protect herself.

"You need one too, Aya."

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself."

"He's fighting all by himself…Lelou…" Shirley said. I nodded.

"Well then, let's continue on, shall we?" I said.

We continued through the building cautiously, and an eerie feeling hit me as we entered the garage. I turned to Shirley, worried.

"Shirley…We should go back…" I suddenly saw her angry face, her gun pointing to a target behind me. I turned, my eyes widening.

"Rolo?" I cried.

"Rolo, do you like Lelouch?" Shirley asked. "I like him. What about you?"

"I like him. He is my only brother." Rolo answered.

"You are Lelouch's ally, right? Please, let me join too!" Shirley cried. I gasped.

"I want to protect Lelou, too! I want to get back Lelou's happiness for him! And his sister, Nunnally as well!" Shirley cried. Rolo's eyes immediately darkened at the mention of Lelouch's sister, and I froze.

"Wait, Shirley…No! NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, trying to protect Shirley before Rolo could kill her.

But it was too late. Rolo used his Geass. It didn't affect me, but I was too late nevertheless.

Shirley never saw it coming.

I knelt next to Shirley, sobbing. A pool of blood gathered on the floor.

"Shirley…No…Why…" I cried. I heard footsteps. The person gasped, running to us.

"Lelouch!" I cried.

"Aya!" he cried. He saw Shirley next to me.

"Shirley!" he cried. He knelt next to her.

"I'm so sorry Lelouch…I was too late…" I sobbed.

"Who…did this…" he asked, looking at me. I didn't answer.

"Lelou? I'm glad that I could talk to you in the end…" Shirley said, opening her eyes.

"No, Shirley! It's not the end! You can't leave!" I cried.

"I'll get a doctor right away!" Lelouch cried. "So…"

He began to dial, but Shirley stopped him.

"You know? When my memories came back, I was so scared…A fake teacher…Friends with no memories…Everyone was…lying to me…It was as if…the whole world was watching me…" Shirley began. "Lelou, you've been fighting…all by yourself against this world…All by yourself…So that's why…I wanted…to become the one thing truthful to you…"

"Shirley…" Lelouch said. I covered my mouth to muffle a cry.

"I love you, Lelou. Even when I knew you killed my father…I couldn't…bring myself to hate you…Even when you tried to make me forget everything…I still fell…in love with you again…Even when my memories were altered…I still fell in love again…" Shirley continued.

"No! Don't die, Shirley!" Lelouch cried. He used his Geass over and over in attempt to make her stop dying, but it was of no use. I looked away, sobbing.

"No matter how many times I'm reborn…I'm sure I'll fall in love with you again, Lelouch...This…Is fate, right?" Shirley continued.

Lelouch refused to give up. He repeated the order over and over, but the pool of blood only grew larger.

Shirley repeated the last few sentences again, and then her hand dropped from his.

Shirley had died.

**Lelouch**

Rolo killed Shirley. It is time to kill the Cult.

**Suzaku**

"She suffered multiple organ failure due to the gunshot wound and blood loss."

"Are you saying Shirley shot herself?" I asked. Aya wouldn't speak of what happened. She was in too much shock.

"Yes, possibility in a fit of…"

I didn't listen to the doctor continue, too busy worrying as Aya quietly left the room.

Shirley's mother grieved immensely at Shirley's funeral. Aya turned, unable to watch. She covered her mouth, sobbing.

"Shirley committed suicide…?" I said to myself. It was too hard to believe.

"It's my entire fault…" Aya whispered behind me. I looked at her.

"I was there…I couldn't stop her…" she explained.

"It's not your fault." I assured her. Aya didn't answer, but she shook her head.

"Excuse me. Governor-General Nunnally, I would like to borrow prisoner No. 107." I said, entering the room where Karen was being held.

Karen slapped me.

"I don't know about Lelouch!" she cried.

"Can you say that while swearing on Shirley's dead body?" I asked. Karen stopped. I punched her in the stomach. She collapsed backwards into the chair.

"You will tell me everything." I ordered. "With this Refrain…"

"Stop…Stop it!" Karen cried as I grabbed her arm behind her. "I said stop!"

"There's no need to be afraid." I assured her. "Your own shall soon be gone, and you will answer my questions."

"Brother…" Karen whimpered.

"You will obey my orders." I said. I put the Refrain at her neck.

Suddenly, I stopped. What was I doing? Have I always been this…cruel? No…I couldn't…

"I-I…won't become like him!" I yelled and threw it away. It shattered, and a gasp followed.

I turned, my eyes widening in horror as Aya stood behind, covering her mouth in shock.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Note:**_ Do you like Bleach? Come check out my other fanfiction, _The Lost Secrets of the Quincy_!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its creator. I only own this little fanfiction, and a few books.

**Chapter 12**

**Aya**

It was entirely my fault. I should have stopped her…I should have stopped Rolo…Yet, I thought too long to stop him. I was somewhat jealous of Shirley for kidnapping Lelouch's heart…

I am such a horrid person.

I stared at Suzaku, torturing Karen with his words. I couldn't move. I was horrified. Since when has everyone become so violent? What was this world coming to?

"S-Suzaku…" I whimpered. "K-Karen…"

"Aya..." Suzaku said, coming towards me.

"Get away from me! You all have turned into monsters!" I yelled. Suzaku stopped, horrified. Karen's face had the same look as well.

I ran, only to be caught by Suzaku.

"Aya! You have to understand that Lelouch is-"

"Zero?" I finished. "I thought he lost his memories! You were his best friend! Forget Euphie! Do you really think she would have wanted this? Both you and Lelouch are exactly the same! Think about Nunnally when she loses her brother just because you were clouded by HATRED!"

I slapped him with all my strength and locked myself in my room.

**Lelouch**

I couldn't move. I won? My father died? Mother…Nunnally…

Impossible. It was that simple?

"There were so many things I wanted to ask him…So many people I wanted him to apologize to…" I said to no one in particular, standing next to my dead father.

"Oh, like who?" My father said. "How impudent, Lelouch!"

"He's alive…No way, his heart was definitely…" I said in disbelief.

"Schemes, plots, surprise attacks…Trying to take me down with such cowardly tricks…" my father said, standing up. "Play by the book. If you want to inherit the Power of Kings, that is."

"Die!" I ordered with the Geass.

"That's your way of playing by the book?" he taunted.

"Geass doesn't work anymore…" I said in horror. I ran and grabbed the gun. I shot at all his vitals.

"Don't you get it, Lelouch?" he said. "Whether it be swords or guns, nothing will work against me any longer!"

He took off his glove and showed me his hand.

And there was the Geass symbol. I fell onto the ground. He's become immortal? I can't win…There's no way I can win!

"I've gained a new power in exchange for Geass. Therefore, Lelouch…I can show you this world's true form."

**Suzaku**

I searched everywhere for Lelouch. I knew he was Zero again.

"Suzaku, are you hiding something from me?" Nunnally asked when I came to her.

"Of course not." I answered. "You're the only one I won't lie to, Nunnally."

"Then, can you tell me who was on the other end of the phone that time?" she asked. "Wasn't it my brother?"

She reached for my hand. I recoiled from her.

"Suzaku…You're the same as my brother, aren't you?"

I gasped.

_Both you and Lelouch are exactly the same!_

Aya's words echoed in my head.

"The Emperor…"

"Has gone missing?"

"Yes. I just received word from His Excellency Prime Minister Schneizel. For the time being, please keep this among the people gathered here. It appears that even in the Empire's motherland, only a few selected people have been informed." Nunnally explained.

"What happened?"

"We're still investigating…" Nunnally answered.

"Please wait. What should we do about the war preparations against the Chinese Federation?"

"We can't move a finger unless His Majesty the Emperor declares war."

"There's a question of public order too. We need to decide on a course of action in case the Numbers find out about this." Mrs. Romeyer said.

"That's…" Nunnally began.

"You are the Governor-General, Lady Nunnally." Mrs. Romeyer interrupted.

"Mrs. Romeyer." Gino said. "Are you trying to force responsibility onto her?"

Mrs. Romeyer stuttered.

"Do not fret. It is understandable. This is an important matter indeed."

We all stood up.

"Princess Ayame, what gives us the pleasure of seeing you here?"

"I am the representative for my husband, Prince Schneizel." Aya answered, beckoning everyone to sit down. She stood next to Nunnally.

Should I have been happy about this? If His Majesty isn't here, that means Nunnally's life will be spared, and Aya's as well…

"I'm sorry!" I cried.

"What did you say?" Karen yelled. She punched me in the gut. "There are some things that you just don't do!"

Karen began to beat me with all her strength. I didn't react at all.

"And now you're trying to put an end to it by pretending to be nice?" she continued. "I won't be satisfied so easily! Don't you dare look cheaply upon Kozuki Karen!"

I fell to my knees, and she finally sat down.

"It really pisses me off how you won't fight back." She said. "Now, kill me. I'm prepared for it, as a captive who laid hands on a Knight of Rounds."

"No way." I answered. "It was me who was wrong."

"I really…" -She glared- "…hate you!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Note:**_ Do you like Bleach? Come check out my other fanfiction, _The Lost Secrets of the Quincy_!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its creator. I only own this little fanfiction, and a few books.

**Chapter 13**

**Aya**

"Suzaku!" I cried, witnessing the entire thing. I ran up to them. Karen's face softened slightly as she saw me, but her glare remained. I looked at her and smiled. Karen recoiled slightly in shock.

"Thank you Karen." I said. "I've been meaning to give him a beating myself, but I'm not as strong as you are."

I stood up and took her hand. I beckoned her to stand up. She obeyed, and I embraced her, beginning to cry.

"Karen, I missed you…I promise you will get out of here, with no charges against you."

"How can you?"

"You haven't heard? I am now an official Princess."

I turned to Suzaku.

"Well, young child, I'm glad you have finally learned your lesson."

Suzaku stood up, wiping the blood off his face, and smiled.

"Suzaku…I'm sorry about…About what I said before…" I apologized. Suzaku and I sat on the steps in front of the place where I was called to attend the meeting when Zero proposed to be exiled.

"No, Aya, you were right. I was beginning to turn into him. Even Nunnally told me the same thing." Suzaku assured me.

"Is that why you have the worried look on your face?" Anya said, taking a picture of us.

"All I do is worry." Suzaku answered. "I thought I had decided eight years ago how I would live."

"How can you believe in yourself from eight years ago?" Anya asked.

"Are you trying to tell me past decisions are foolish?" Suzaku asked.

"People's memories are vague. They're not worth believing in." Anya answered.

"That's not true." Suzaku said. I clenched my fists.

"They're worthless. I have a diary that I wrote nine years ago. But I have no memories of it. There are many others too. Where my memories and the recorded data don't match."

"Anya…That's not true." I said. "Whenever I began to act strange…As if I didn't remember anyone or anything from my past…It was because I took Refrain."

Suzaku's eyes grew sad.

"I know…A maid found the bottle under your bed." He said. I looked at him, surprised.

"Well…I decided that remembering my past…The emotions I felt…That they were a burden..." I continued, tears starting to flow down my face. "But I was wrong…Memories being forgotten is one of the worst things…Memories aren't worthless…They are just a part of life…No one can be emotionless…It's just…Impossible…"

Suddenly, Arthur hissed. I cried out as Suzaku caught a knife that was just thrown at him.

"Say, Lord Kururugi the traitor, what is it that everybody needs? It's life."

"I haven't seen you since the Belarus front line, Lord Bradley." Suzaku answered calmly.

"Lord Bradley, what is the meaning of this?" I ordered, standing up.

"Looks like warming up the ladies is still your forte, huh? That Genocide Princess, too…"

"Lord Bradley, I order you to stop! This is uncalled for! I could arrest you for treason!"

"Oh, I beg your pardon, Your Highness, but the only traitor here is your so-called knight." Bradley answered, giving me a mocking bow. I gave him an icy glare.

"If you say anything more, I will challenge you to a duel on which I will stake my honor." Suzaku said, tightening his glove and standing in front of me. I looked at Suzaku, a horrified look on my face.

"Have you forgotten? I'm a master of killing people, you mere promoted number who understands nothing of lineage." Bradley continued, removing more knives from under his cloak.

Suddenly, a Knightmare landed in front of him.

"It's Galahad!" Suzaku said. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't get your opponent wrong, you two!" Galahad said from inside of the Knightmare.

"Knight of One…" Anya said. "Why is even Lord Waldtstein here?"

"A foolish question, Anya." Galahad answered. "If the Order of Black Knights were to invade somewhere, it would be this area. Luciano. I've brought the Valkyrie Squad for that purpose. I've prepared the Gareths for that as well. Show us your grandstand play on the battlefield. Now it's time for us to join forces under His Highness Schneizel's command."

"All right, I got it. If you say so." Bradley said, turning to leave.

I watched the broadcast of the United States being formed, sitting in between Shi-chan and Nunnally. I remained emotionless on the outside, but inside, I was smiling. Lelouch had almost done it. It wouldn't be long until he would fulfill his life-long goal…

"The allied states plan…as we expected." Gino said.

"But they lack cooperation between the armies raised by each country." Waldtstein said.

"They're just disorganized mobs." Mrs. Romeyer said.

"No, there is one way…"

"And lastly, United States Charter, paragraph 17. 'States that have ratified the United States Charter must forever resign their right to independent military power.'" Kaguya finished.

"Resign their military powers?" Suzaku said in disbelief.

"Are they mad?"

"In addition, and agreement with the armed organization, the Order of the Black Knights, which is not affiliated with any state, will guarantee the safety of all United States." Kaguya continued.

"Agreement accepted." Zero announced. "We, the Order of the Black Knights, will accept funds and manpower from the United Federation of Nations. In return, we will become the shield of all the United States, and the sword to suppress any foreign enemy."

"He did it after all, huh…?" Shi-chan said.

The announcement continued on with Empress Tianzi speaking. When she finished, Kaguya made that last bold move.

"And now, the first motion from me." She said. "Our territory, the United States of Japan, is being destroyed by a foreign country and continues to be unjustly occupied. We request the dispatch of the Order of the Black Knights. Those in favor, please rise."

All of the representatives rose.

"The majority is in favor." Kaguya said. "Thus, as the United Federation of Nations' first resolution, we request the Order of the Black Knights the liberation of Japan."

"Very well." Zero answered. "The United Federation of Nations' first resolution…The deployment objective is…Japan!"

The crowd cheered.

"Zero." The Emperor suddenly said, appearing on the screen.

Shi-chan and I stood up quickly.

"H-His Majesty the Emperor…has returned." Shi-chan said in disbelief. "You'll take part in their theater of falsehood, father?"

I cursed in my head. This was the man…Who murdered my entire family and erased all records of them existing…Including me…

"Zero…You thought you had outsmarted me?" the Emperor continued. "But it's not too bad. Of the three powers, the EU is already beyond hope. In other words, the charter you so cunningly created separates the world into those who are Britannian, and those who aren't. It's simple, and thus understandable. That means the side that finally wins the war, wins the world. Very well, Zero. Come and take me on. Will you gain everything, or lose it all? That is the very essence of war. All Hail Britannia!"

I stood there in horror.

A bloody war was just about to begin, and Nunnally was in grave danger.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Note:**_ Do you like Bleach? Come check out my other fanfiction, _The Lost Secrets of the Quincy_!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its creator. I only own this little fanfiction, and a few books.

**Chapter 14**

**Lelouch**

"The Emperor is still alive!" I cried, coming into my room where C.C. awaited.

"U-Umm…Welcome back." C.C. nervously said. Ever since my encounter with my father, C.C. lost her memory of me and the Geass, acting like a servant girl just as she had in the past.

This isn't good…I have to save Nunnally right now…Right now!

I could use the Cornelia card here…No, he's not the type that a hostage would have any effect on. I could use Jeremiah and Rolo to…No, I can't. Geass doesn't work on him. Should I announce to the world that Zero is Lelouch? But if the leader is a prince of the enemy country, the Order of the Black Knights would collapse. If there's no country that would take us in, then it's pointless even if I save Nunnally.

What should I do?

"H-Here, I saved some for you, Master." C.C. said, coming up behind me. "It seems like you didn't eat breakfast yet. Umm, here-"

"Shut up!" I yelled, throwing my mask at her face. She blocked it using the plate, crying out and falling as the plate shattered. I saw what I had done, noticing her finger was bleeding.

"Hey…" I began, walking towards her.

"I'm sorry! I'll clean it up right now!" she cried, shielding herself with her arms.

"That's not what I meant!" I cried. "You're bleeding."

"I'm fine…" C.C. assured me. "This is nothing compared to what I usually receive."

Usually? I remembered seeing C.C.'s past.

"But it helps when I'm cold." C.C. continued. "It stings and burns. When I'm cold, my hands and feet go numb, and it's hard to work…So I'm fine. Hurting on the outside is better than hurting on the inside…"

I put my other hand over hers. It was shaking.

"Master, are you cold?" C.C. asked.

"Yeah, maybe I am." I answered. C.C. put her uninjured hand on top of my shaking one.

"What did you use to do when you were hurting on the inside?" I asked.

"I…Friends…If only I had some friends…Unlike parents and siblings, you can always make friends later…But I never had such allies…" C.C. answered.

"Allies…" I began.

"Umm, that's what I heard, is it wrong?"

"No, it's not wrong. That's what friends are."

I stood up and called the one person I had not spoken to as the real Lelouch.

"Yes."

"Suzaku?"

"Lelouch…"

"Yeah. Umm…You've seen the news, right?"

"Yes. Area 11 is about to become a battlefield again."

"Do you think the Tokyo Settlement is in danger too?"

"That's up to you to decide, isn't it? Lelouch…Are you Zero?"

I gasped.

"That's right." I confessed. "I am Zero."

"What business does an enemy of Britannia have with me?"

"Please, save Nunnally. The Emperor is holding Nunnally hostage to keep me at bay. That's why I had no choice but to act from the shadows." I explained. "I'm begging you, Suzaku. You're the only one I can rely on."

"You think I'll accept your request?"

"I don't. But you're the only one I have."

"Why don't you ask Aya? She'll gladly help you!"

"Unfortunately, he can't. Nunnally isn't the only one in grave danger."

Aya's voice felt so nostalgic.

"Aya, what do you mean?" Suzaku cried.

"Turns out Prince Schneizel didn't marry me because he wanted to. It was so the Emperor could have me in the palace. I just received news that I would be on the battlefield as well." Aya answered. "He knows I will betray Britannia to protect Lelouch. I've only been played into his hand."

"Suzaku!" I said, reminding him that I was waiting for his answer.

"How selfish…" he said.

"I know! But you're the only one…The only one…Please! Protect…Protect Nunnally, please." I begged.

"All right." He answered. "But on one condition. If you want me to protect Nunnally, come by yourself to Area 11, where Nunnally is. The place will be the Kururugi Shrine. Let's meet, just the two of us."

**Suzaku**

Lelouch agreed, and then I hung up. Aya looked at me, her eyes sad.

"Suzaku…I don't mind that you are going to go meet Lelouch…Just don't kill each other, okay? I don't want to have to see you never come back or Lelouch to never appear on the battlefield…" she said in a meek voice. "I…I can't stand this much pain anymore…It's been happening too long…While you both battled on the outside, I battled on the inside, hoping for a victory that was impossible…"

"You know what he did to Euphie." I answered simply. Aya shook her head.

"I guess it is of no use then…No matter how many times I tell you…You never listen to me…" she said, then left quickly.

"Aya!" I said, catching her wrist. She wrenched it out of my hand.

"If you don't listen, then there is no reason to remain here." She said coldly. She then left, and I didn't stop her.

Lelouch and I faced each other at the Kururugi Shrine.

"You came alone?" I asked, just to be sure.

"I did promise." Lelouch answered.

"I'm amazed you made it here."

"There are 31 routes established because of the circumstances. The routes associated with the Royal Families are especially lax…"

"No, Lelouch. I'm amazed you were able to show yourself to me. That's what I meant. Because you promised? There's no way I could trust your promises at this point."

"Then why are you here alone too? You also…"

"Because I don't want to have to lie anymore. I had to lie to Nunnally and Aya. Just like you did. You're the worst. What friendship? You always betrayed me. And not only me. Everyone from the student council, and Nunnally…E-even Aya and Euphie!"

I showed him my Knight Badge. Lelouch backed away one step.

"I want to make certain. Did you use the Geass on Euphie?"

"Yes."

"To massacre the Japanese?"

"I gave the order."

"Why would you use such a Geass? Answer me!"

"To make the Japanese take action. If the Special Administrated Zone of Japan had been established, the Order of the Black Knights would have collapsed."

"What about Shirley's death?"

"It's my fault."

"You're inhuman…" I seethed. "Were Shirley and Euphie nothing but pawns for your ambitions to you? And what of Aya? Is she just a pawn in case you're in danger?"

"That's right. I'm guilty of everything. But Nunnally has nothing to do with that."

"You're a coward! Using Nunnally as an excuse…"

Lelouch kneeled in front of me.

"Suzaku…I'm sorry. This is the first time in my life that I'm bowing my head to someone. I don't care what anyone will think. I don't need anything but this. So please, save Nunnally! I'm begging you!"

I pushed his face into the ground with my foot.

"What is this, all of the sudden?" I said. "You think I'd forgive you? With something like this…?"

"I don't." Lelouch answered. "But this is all I have…I have no choice but to depend on you to save Nunnally!"

"You think I'd forgive you? You think anyone would forgive you? All those who've been manipulated by you…Those who died because of you…Euphie too…! If you want me to accept your apology _now_, then bring Euphie back! Right now! Save the world with your evil intentions! Right now! Aren't you Zero, who can create miracles?"

"There are no miracles. It's all calculation and arrangement. Zero's mask is a symbol. Just a device to be able to lie."

"What device? You think I'd accept an excuse like that? If you're going to lie, then lie until the very end!" I cried, picking him up by the collar of his uniform.

"But I can't go back in time. I can't do it all over again!"

"Answer me, Lelouch!" I yelled, throwing him backwards. "Why did you put a Geass on me to live? Why? "

"The Geass you put on me, ordering me to live, shook my principles. Why would you put such a curse on me?"

"Because I wanted to survive."

"Why was I saved when I was accused of being guilty of the assassination of His Highness Clovis?"

"To gain trust of the Japanese."

"Why did you save everyone from the Student Council during the hotel hijacking?"

"Because I thought I could take advantage of it during the Order of the Black Knights' debut."

Those eyes…I know them…These are the eyes you make when you're hiding something and taking the blame. That's why I joined the Britannian army. To make up for the tragedy. So it won't happen again.

"You're lying, aren't you? Lelouch, there is one way to atone for your lies. Make them real. You lied about being an ally of justice, right? Then become an ally of justice for real. Take your lies all the way to the end…"

"But, how should I…?"

"You will end this war. If you're Zero…No, that's something only Zero can do. Make the world peaceful using a method that makes everyone happy. If you can do that, Nunnally will…"

I gave him my hand.

"You'll…save her?"

"Once again for Nunnally's sake, with you. And, we'll save Aya as well."

"Thanks…If we work together, nothing can-"

A shot rang, barely missing Lelouch's hand as he was about to let me help him stand.

"Th-This is…!" I cried, standing up.

"That's enough, Zero! We already know your identity!"

"Are you alright? Lord Kururugi! Please step back."

Two Knightmares and some soldiers came to protect me.

"Suzaku…" Lelouch said, trapped. A gun was aimed at him.

"From the beginning, you…!" Lelouch then cried as two soldiers grabbed him.

"Please wait!" I cried.

"This is a fabulous contribution, Lord Kururugi. With this, the war's over."

"I see…" Lelouch growled. "You were planning on selling me out again…You betrayed me, Suzaku…You betrayed me!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Note:**_ Do you like Bleach? Come check out my other fanfiction, _The Lost Secrets of the Quincy_!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass. It belongs to its creator. I only own this little fanfiction, and a few books.

**Chapter 15**

**Aya**

"Aya-chan…Are you sure about this?" Cecile asked, as I got into my Knightmare. "You might get killed out there…"

"You're wrong, Cecile." I answered. "I will most definitely be killed out there. It is the plan of the Emperor himself."

"That can't be true!"

"Good-bye, Cecile. I will miss you." I said, and then blasted off.

It wasn't long until I was at the Tokyo Settlement. I saw Zero's forces beginning to destroy.

This was the end for me. My life would cease here, in the hands of the Britannian army. I would be the traitor princess; going against Britannia…I knew it would happen.

Suzaku came behind me.

"Aya, what are you doing here?"

"You know why, Suzaku. It's too late to go back now. My fate is sealed."

Suzaku was attacked by Jeremiah and Guilford. I dodged attacks from the other Black Knights, yet I did not switch to offense.

I typed in a code, breaking into Lelouch's communication, cutting him off from everyone else.

"Hey! Can anyone hear me? Hey!"

"Lelouch."

"Aya?"

"Lelouch…' I said. "I…I wanted to tell you good-bye properly…I won't be leaving the battlefield alive-"

"That's not true! I will save you and Nunnally!"

"Lelouch…It's too late. Soon, I'll be forced to reveal myself as a traitor of Britannia. Once that happens, I'm gone. Goodbye Lelouch…I…I love you…"

"AYA! STO-"

I gave him back his communication and went back to normal. Tears flowed down my face. I never expected to end this way…

Gino attacked Lelouch.

"No!" I cried. I flew to his rescue.

"Defeat is not an option on a Knight of Rounds' battlefield." Gino said.

"Gino! What are you doing?"

"What we came here to do, Your Highness."

"But…" I stopped. Gino backed away a few meters, ready to make a huge blow.

"NO!" I cried. I flew in between them, blocking Gino's attack.

"Princess?" Gino cried. "What are you-"

He backed away, only to be attacked by Jeremiah.

"I'm sorry Gino, Suzaku, everyone…But it is time for me to join forces with Zero." I said, cutting off my connection. I broke into Lelouch's again.

"Zero, what are your commands?"

"Are you an idiot? What have you done?"

"I saved you, that is what I have done. Now, what are your orders?"

Anya attacked Lelouch suddenly.

"Lelouch!" I cried. Gino attacked me.

"Tell me, Aya, why are you doing this?"

"Because, unlike you, Gino, I believe in the liberation of Japan, though I would normally wish for more peaceful methods." I said, striking back. "And that is why I will help Zero win the war!"

I slashed at him, making him back off of me. I readied my cannon, ready to shoot him.

"I'm sorry Gino. I won't kill you, but you won't be able to fight anymore today." I said.

Just then, a spear went through my Knightmare. It did not kill me, but a deep gash formed at my side. Blood soaked through my pink uniform.

"Bradley…" I growled.

"Goodbye, Genocide Princess…" Bradley said venomously, removing his spear. My Knightmare began to fall.

"AYA!" Suzaku cried.

"Goodbye…Lelouch…Suzaku…" I said, falling into unconsciousness.

My Knightmare then crashed into the settlement.

**Lelouch**

I stared in horror as Aya's Knightmare fell, defeated. No matter how much I called, Aya was cut off from my communication.

Mordred's cannon was just about to break my shield. Suddenly, it stopped.

"Where is Mordred?" I said. It was nowhere to be seen.

"Zero, the Black Rebellion was destined to fail, it seems."

"Another Knight of Rounds?" I said.

"Let me teach you."

It was him. The one who had just murdered Aya!

"What is it that's so important?" Bradley asked. "That's…life!"

"At this rate…" I began. Bradley's spear was almost through my shield.

"A Knightmare frame whose only feature is being rigid…Valkyrie team, don't let him go." Bradley said.

"Yes, my Lord!"

This is not good. Too much energy was consumed against Mordred.

"Zero? Can you hear us? Zero!"

"Where are my reinforcements?"

"Tamaki will be right there. But there are signs of enemies over the Pacific Ocean."

"And what about it?" I cried.

"Zero, it's me. The identification of that enemy sign is apparently the Emperor of Britannia's flagship…" Ohgi reported.

"What? He's in Area 11, as well?"

Tamaki's forces finally attacked Bradley, distracting him.

Good, now I…

To my horror, Bradley stopped my attack.

"I've been waiting for that, Zero." He said. "You can't use your shields the moment you attack. Now, I'm going to shred your important thing into the air!"

"T-This position's…Nunnally!" I cried.

Suddenly, something destroyed the Knightmares that surrounded me, and made Bradley back away.

"Thanks for the favor the other day, Mr. Vampire of Britannia." Karen said in her upgraded Guren.

"K-Karen?" I said in disbelief.

"Zero, Captain Kozuki Karen of your personal bodyguard team…has returned to the frontlines as of now!"

Bradley attacked Karen, who dodged easily with her new amazing speed.

"Zero, Ayame has been put in the infirmary." Ohgi said.

"Thank you. How is her condition?" I asked.

"Not so good. She has a deep gash in her side, as well as on at her head. Chances are about 50 percent." Ohgi said sadly.

"Thank you, Ohgi. Let me know if anything else happens." I answered.

Karen destroyed Bradley.

"Well done, Karen! Now we need to return to the Government Building, and get Nunnally-"

"I won't allow that!" Suzaku cried, coming at me.

"Kururugi Suzaku!" I cried.

"Oh no, you don't." Gino said, stopping another Knightmare from saving me.

"Karen, get out of the way!" Suzaku cried.

"I will not, Suzaku!" Karen yelled. Suzaku shot his hadron blaster. Karen blocked it with ease.

"So you choose Kozuki instead of the Stadtfield name, eh?" Gino asked.

"Yeah. So, Gino, should I be happy about seeing you on the battlefield? Or should I be sad?" Karen answered.

"How about we 'enjoy' it? Suzaku! Leave the decision with Karen to me!" Gino said.

**Suzaku**

"You hear that, Suzaku?" Karen taunted.

"Sorry, Gino." I said. "She's not an adversary that will allow me to do that."

I shot at Karen with my hadron blaster again.

"Even if I bring her to close combat…" I muttered.

"Suzaku! Your opponent shouldn't be Karen, but Zero, right?" Nina cried.

"Run, Lord Kururugi!" Lloyd cried.

"Lancelot right now can't…" Cecile warned.

"But Zero's!"

"You…" Lloyd began.

"…stubborn man!" Cecile finished.

Karen shot a disc at my gun, slicing it.

"Th-The difference in machine potential…is far too great…" I said in disbelief.

I blocked another attack made by Karen.

"Fire it, Suzaku!" Nina cried. "FLEIA can…"

"No, this can only be used as a threat. Once it's used…" I argued. I blocked another attack from Karen. She sliced off Lancelot's arm.

"Ah…I can't win…" I said in horror.

"Goodbye, Suzaku." Karen said, preparing for the final blow.

"Fire FLEIA!" Nina cried. "You will be saved, too!"

But, just that isn't….Even if I died here, I must…That's right, this is an atonement…I need to accept it…Here…I'll…I…I'll live on!

The Geass cast upon me long ago suddenly was activated again. I dodged the final blow.

And I fired FLEIA.


End file.
